My Best Friend's Brother
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: Mercedes Jones, Quinn Evans and her twin brother Sam Evans have all been best friends since 1st grade. Mercedes has been in love with Sam for an equal amount of time but never said anything. What happens when her feelings come to a head in the most hilarious and awkward way? AU with some Quick, Klaine and Tike with a little Finchel sprinkled in there!
1. Purple Balloon

**Dont own Glee: If I did, Season 4 wouldnt be the EPIC FAIL it was and would have more samcedes in it... **

* * *

You know how every little girl dreams about the day their prince comes and sweeps them off their feet, riding into their sunset on their white horse? That moment never came for me. But I did get my prince just in a kinda odd way. Before I get too far ahead of myself, let me rewind 3 months.

"_Wait, wait_…_You'd do what to Mercedes?!" Quinn yelled to her twin brother in shock._

Okay, now youre probably wondering who the hell is Mercedes and who wants to do something to her. I have the honor of being said Mercedes and for me to answer who wants to do something to me, I'd have to go back even farther back in time. To a time when Lizzie McGuire was on Disney and Raven was a psychic instead of maybe she is, maybe she isn't lesbian. It all started in 1st grade with a simple purple balloon.

I was a quiet kid, not really wanting to hang out with the mini Barbie look alikes here in Lima. I guess you could say I was showing early signs of anti-social behavior, which I still suffer from today. In short, I didn't like people.

I wasn't mean about it, I was just kinda shy.

One particular day, after living in Lima for more than a month, my mother realized I hadn't talked about any friends. And I guess that was because I hadn't made any yet. Most of the kids were afraid of me because of who my father was. No, he wasn't a mob boss, or any other type of gangster. He was the one thing kids feared more than eating Brussels sprouts.

My father was a dentist.

In kid's eyes, he was the devil. There had even been a rumor going around that my dad kept the teeth he pulled from kid's mouths and made a necklace out of them.

Anyways back to my story, my mother thought it would be an excellent idea to give me a big purple balloon to use as a way to attract kids to me. Now that I think about it that was kind of a pedophile move. Like who thinks about attracting kids with balloons besides pedophiles, right? Any who, I went to school that Monday, my hair nicely pressed into perfect pigtails, my dress perfectly steamed and that damned balloon wrapped around my wrist. I was happy about it at the time, because it combined my two favorite things, purple and objects that defied gravity (we'll talk about my obsession of jumping off of things in attempts to fly later).

It all seemed like a bullet proof plan right?

Wrong.

Kids could be little ass holes. I walked into my classroom balloon in hand, wide smile of pride on my face and almost as soon as I sat down, Noah Puckerman, known as Puck now, used a pair of scissors to pop my balloon. Tears filled my eyes as I watched in slow motion as pieces of purple plastic hit the ground.

"Ha!" Puck said, teasing me. "Are you gonna cry?"

"Youre gonna cry," I said back, wiping my eyes.

"That wasn't nice Noah!" I heard a high pitch squeak say. I looked up and saw a girl with curly blonde hair and piercing green eyes scowling at Puck.

"So, I don't care," Puck said.

"Well I do," the girl said, hitting Puck in the crotch sending him to the ground.

He howled out in pain, holding his groin.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, as I stared at her in amazement before nodding my head.

"Good!" she shouted, smiling, revealing her missing 2 front teeth. "I'm Lucille Quinn Fabray Evans, but everyone calls me Quinn, except for my brother, he calls me Q, nice to meet ya!" She extended her hand and I shook it cautiously.

"I'm Mercedes but my family calls me Mercy," I said.

"Mercedes… I think my daddy has one of those. Do you wanna play with me?"

"Sure," I said smiling.

And that was it. I had made my first real friend. And then almost a minute later, my second real friend came bouncing behind Quinn in a flash of blonde.

"Mercy, this is my brother Sam, he's my far-ter-nawl twin," she said pronouncing the word fraternal delicately.

Sam smiled at me, a toothless grin matching his sisters. I should have known then to run like hell and to never look into those boys devilishly green eyes but I did, and since it was such a momentous moment where I got 2 new friends, it was only right that I fell in love too.

"Hi," he said, pulling Quinn into the opposite direction. "Quinn come play 4 square with me."

"No," she said stopping. "Not unless Mercy can come too."

I was shocked, assuming the siblings would go play by themselves.

Sam scrunched up his face, think before smiling widely and nodding his head.

"Okay!" he said enthusiastically. "Can you play?" I nodded my head, still not sure how to speak. "Can you speak?" I nodded my head again. Obviously I was an articulate creature in my hay day. "How come you aren't then?" I shrugged. _It's because youre a beautiful magnificent creature whose sole purpose was to make my life a living hell with your hotness_. Okay… I admit it; 6 year old me wasn't thinking that. 6 year old me was thinking, _I wanna ho__ld your hand_, Beatles style!

Fast forward 11 years and not much had changed. Quinn and I were still best friends, Puck was still a nuisance to the women of Lima but sexually of course, and I was still hopelessly in love with my best friend's brother, just like when I was 6.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this update. I had this idea one day just sitting at home and I just started writing. I have like 4 chapters typed up but I didnt want to be one of those authors who has like 5 storied up at the same time, so I finished one story before I decided to add another one. **

**I think pretty much every girl has had a crush on their best friends brother, yeah? (unless your best friends brother was like really old, or really young.) I just kept thinking how cool would that be if I wrote a samcedes story about that, and made up for the terrible ways I treat Quinn in my other stories and made her an awesome person. **

**Okay... I'm talking to much. I hope you guys liked it! Make sure to review for me so I know if I should continue this story!**

**XOXO**


	2. Kiss, Fuck or Pass

**Dont own Glee! If I did, I'd fire some of the writers on the show and hire new ones from Fanfictions. They know how to treat their characters!**

**Warning: Sexy talk is coming up... why you may ask.. because they are a bunch of horny filthy minded teenagers. I used to be one so I know! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Mercy," Quinn yelled to me across the hall. I stopped mid-step and turned around to face her. She had changed so much over the years. We both had. We'd gone through the 'losing teeth' phase together. The 'learning about your body parts' phase. The 'getting boobs' phase (me more than her), the 'acne' phase, the 'first boyfriends' phase, the 'awkward talk about sex with your parents after meeting your boyfriend' phase, the 'having sex' phase (her more than me. She wasn't a whore, she just was… into free love… yeah that's it, free love), and now we were conquering senior year together. A lot to go through in 11 years. And throughout it all there was always a constant presence.

"So Sam is bringing that Kitty chick over tonight and I need a place to crash. Can I hang at your house tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"What type of a name is Kitty anyways?" Quinn asked, scrunching her face up. "She's like a total slut. I mean she fucked the entire football team. Not to mention _both_ Puckerman brothers had their way with her!"

"Shh," I said, silencing her, as we reached my locker. "Obviously it must have been terrible, I mean Jake has Marley now and Puck has… well… okay he's still a whore."

Quinn groaned loudly and fell against the lockers, closing her eyes. "Ugh! He's gonna get an STD. He's gonna get gonorrhea! I can't let my baby brother die of gonorrhea!"

"Quinn, chill. And you being born 2 minutes earlier, doesn't make him your baby brother."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Sure it does. Technically he was born August 1st at 12 am; I was born July 31st at 11:58 so I'm older." I rolled my eyes at my best friend and checked myself in the mirror located in my locker. "Back to my point! Why can Sam just find a nice girl like you, Mercy?"

My cheeks heated up as I thought about it. I had asked myself that same question so many times.

"Why can't who just find a girl like Mercy?" Sam asked, walking up and leaning on the other side of me.

"You," Quinn said, pointing to her brother. "Why can't you find a girl like Mercy?"

Sam draped his arm over my shoulder and I inhaled his scent. God damn Men's Dove soap! Smells like fucking heaven! "She won't go out with me…" he said pouting. I pushed his hand away from me and smirked at him.

"As if you could even handle dating a real woman who isn't gonna put out on the first date," I said rolling my eyes.

Sam laughed quickly. "See what I mean… she's too…. virginal."

Quinn scoffed and I glared at her. "Oh, Mercy isn't a virg—oomph!"

I elbowed Quinn in the rib and continued to fluff my curls in the small mirror. Sam's green eyes grew wide in shock.

"What! When the hell did this happen?" he asked. I ignored him and quickly shot another glare at Quinn who was still recovering from my blow. "It was that Shane guy wasn't it. I bet he talked like a 70's porn star the whole time, didn't he. I would if I had a mustache like that."

"As if you could grow one," I said, shutting my locker. Quinn and Sam followed me down the hallway, Sam whispering in my ear.

"Oh come on, tell me, was it wild and crazy?" I "playfully" pushed him.

"It wasn't with Shane," Quinn said. I turned to her.

"Quinn! Shut the hell up!" I said.

"What? We've all been best friends since 1st grade, so what if Sam knows you had sex with that Matt guy on the beach at camp, sophomore year," Quinn said bobbing her head and winking.

"What!" Sam asked, shocked. "You had sex on a beach. What type of Nicholas Sparks shit is that?"

"The fuck Quinn," I groaned. She was putting all my business out there. It was time to fight fire with fire. "Quinn slept with Finn." Sam flashed around and faced his sister.

"You what! That's one of my friends! We said friends were off limits! Why the hell would you do that?" he glared at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It was ages ago… and as if you didn't fuck Santana," she said.

Sam's face softened and he began to stammer. "That... was like forever ago. Pre-Brittany. It doesn't count… besides she's a lesbian now."

Quinn glared at him. "If your dick was in her and either of you came, it counts."

That was my cue. "Wow! Ya, know most brothers and sisters don't talk about this stuff. So I'm gonna go, see you guys at lunch." I quickly walked down the hallway, hearing snippets of their conversation.

"Who haven't you slept with at this school?" Sam asked.

"A lot of people, unlike you. You'd fuck anything with tits and a vagina."

"It's called not discriminating!" Sam yelled back.

* * *

"Tots are in the mahhfucking building!" I sang to myself as I sat down with my plate full of heaven that was tater tots. Sam, Quinn, and our other friends, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Finn and Finn's girlfriend Rachel, who had a knack for working my nerves, were all seated at the table. The last one to sit down after me was Puck.

"You are such a nerd," Quinn said, sipping her milk.

"Yup, but you love me anyways," I grinned popping a tot in my mouth.

"No way dude!" Mike said, loudly. The table looked over at him and Sam as they talked in hushed tones.

"The fuck are you guys whispering about?" Quinn asked.

Sam turned to us and sighed. "Okay, so we were playing this game. Kiss, Fuck or Pass where you have to choose—"

"We're familiar with the game, continue," Kurt said.

"Okay… well anyways I gave Mike, Mr. Schuester, Coach Beiste, and Principal Figgins," he said.

"And I said I'd fuck Beiste and pass on the other two," Mike said.

"Illegal game move!" Sam yelled.

"Wait... wait… you'd fuck Beiste?" Puck asked.

Mike shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. Beiste is hot in a 'no nonsense' sorta way." Everyone at the table stared at him in awe. "What? Haven't you guys ever fantasized about hooking up with one of the teachers or coaches?"

"Well yeah, but I'm sure Ms. Holliday would never go for me," Sam said. Typical, I thought. Ms. Holliday was tall and blonde. Of course he'd pick her.

"Hell, I'd go for Coach Washington. She'd smack the shit out of me and fuck me all night long," Puck said.

"Ew," Rachel said under her breath.

"I kinda like Coach Sylvester," Finn muttered. His response elicited looks of horror and disgust from all of us. It wasn't that Coach Sylvester was unattractive; she was just mean… oh so mean. She could make Satan cry.

"That's just cruel and unusual," Kurt said to his step brother.

"Well, who would you guys hook up with?" Finn asked the rest of us, crossing his arms in embarrassment.

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Tina and I all looked at one another before nodding and saying the same name.

"Mr. Martinez."

"It's the Latin accent isn't it? No one can resist it!" Puck shouted.

"It's more than that," I said. "He genuinely cares about his students. It's a turn on."

"Not to mention the man's hips are made from fucking gold!" Kurt swooned.

"South of the border gold," Tina added.

"South of the border, and untouched by greedy Texan business men gold," Quinn said.

"Anyways, back to the game. It's not fair. You should only be allowed to use students. I wanna play," Puck said. "But let's make it interesting. You have to describe how you would have sex with the person you choose to fuck."

"I'm in," Kurt said. We all looked at him in shock. He was giving off the telltale signs of sex deprivation.

"Blaine out of town again?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am miserable!" he sighed throwing his head back dramatically. I patted his arm as Rachel spoke.

"I don't think I could stand to hear Finn talking about making love with another woman."

"It's sex, not making love," Sam said.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"Oh, there's a huge difference. Sex is something quick, temporary, and sometimes desperate. It's nothing really major but a good moan. Making love is like connecting with that person, showing them you truly care for them instead of seeing them as just some fling. Youre showing them that you want them to be satisfied before you are. Especially for a guy. Nothing is a bigger turn on then having his lady come first just by you touching her in the right spot, at least for me anyways," he explained.

"Holy Shit, Sam just got sentimental," Tina gasped.

"Shut up," Sam said, crimson accenting his cheeks and ears for a split second. "Let's get this game on. I go first, Tina." Tina's head popped up from its resting spot. "Mike, Puck and Finn."

"Okay, obviously I'd kiss Puck, I'd pass on Finn. No offense, youre too tall," She said.

"None taken," Finn said in a soft voice, his ego obviously bruised.

"And, I'd _make love_ to Mike; slowly so he'd always remember it then we'd hold each other until the sun came up."

"Aww," Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and I said. The rest of the guys just looked as if they were gonna be sick.

"Okay, this one is for Quinn," Tina said. "Puck, that new kid Rory and Rick the mullet man."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ugh, obviously I'd pass on Rick, the guys a prick… oh… that rhymed, point for me, anyways I'd kiss Rory and I'd fuck Puck... huh… double time rhyme, another point!"

Puck looked over at Quinn, a smirk on his face. "Describe."

"It would be **quick** so I could get the hell out of there," she said, eliciting a laugh from most of the group.

"You guys suck at descriptions, someone give me one," Sam said.

"I got it!" Quinn said, winking at me before she continued. I should have taken that as a warning but ignored it as some twitch. "Rachel, Kitty, and Mercedes."

"Oh, too easy," Sam said. I instantly lost my appetite, anticipating his response. I had a feeling I knew what he would say and just wanted him to get it over with. "Kiss Rachel, Pass on Kitty and fuck Mercedes."

I tried to hide my shock but failed when Quinn side eyed me.

"I thought Kitty was coming over tonight," she asked.

"Oh she is, but it's not really by choice. Its kinda like I'm going down the roster, checking off cheerleaders as I go," he said.

"Man-Whore," Kurt coughed under his breath.

"Well then, do tell us how the evening of _lurrrve_ between you and Mercy would happen," Quinn teased.

"I would need longer than an evening. I'd need an entire weekend. Hell, maybe a week. I might get addicted. And by the end of it, we'd both feel sore enough that we couldn't even walk. I'd wanna hear her scream my name at the top of her lungs until her voice went hoarse. I'd want her to hit notes so high, that they are unknown to man and canine. I would take her on every wall, countertop, bathtub, chair, bed, floor, closet door, and balcony in the house. I'd fuck her so hard, she'd feel like she was about to implode from sheer pleasure and then when we were finished and felt like we couldn't go anymore-"

"Wait, wait… You'd do what to Mercedes?!" Quinn asked, shocked.

"Shut up and let me finish," Sam ordered. "I'd pull out 2 Gatorades from the mini fridge by the bed, and go at it again, making sure I tasted every inch of her body, catering to her every will and need and make sure to mark her as mine so the next time some guy tried to fuck my girl, her pussy would say Sam Evans owns this so back the fuck up… Not to mention, I like it when girls scratch and Mercy looks like a scratcher." He finished, popping a tater tot in his mouth and chewing. He stared at us blankly as we all sat silent. Kurt was gripping the table like if he let go, he might die of eargasm overload, Puck stared down at the ground, his mouth wide open, Tina's eyes were wide with shock, Mike's face matching hers, Rachel's cheeks were a deep red as she avoided all forms of eye contact, and Finn had a severe case of pudding face while Quinn was trying to hide her joy.

"So yeah, who's next?" Sam asked wiping his hands on a napkin nonchalantly.

"Hold the fuck on," Puck said. "We aren't just gonna pretend that he didn't say any of that hot shit he just did are we?!"

"I think I need to call Blaine," Kurt said, pulling his phone out.

"Oddly enough, I am not grossed out. I should be. But I'm not," Quinn said, scrunching her face in disgust. "That's not healthy at all."

"I feel like I just watched porn but like the audio version with subtitles and stuff," Finn said.

"I agree, quite appealing to the ears," Rachel added. I stared at her. "What? I'm a teenage girl with a relatively healthy sex life. Anyways the real question is how do you feel about what he said?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Everyone, including Sam turned to look at me and I sighed. I couldn't tell them the truth. I couldn't just come out and say, _Yeah, what he said was hella hot and now my panties are soaked__ so I suggest everyone, including the creepy lunch lady I think might by a guy, __get__ the hell out of the cafeteria while I fuck Sam's brains out_.

"It was good," I said, looking back down at my tray of tots. I didn't even want to eat them anymore. What the hell had this boy done to me?

"Good?" Tina asked. "That was beyond good… that was beautiful. It was sexy. It was honest. It was hot It was…." She paused for a second. "It was love making."

"No it wasn't," I said, praying to god, everyone would just drop this conversation, although the odds of me remembering every sexy word that came out of Sam's abnormally large mouth would always stick with me.

"Yeah, it kinda was," Puck said. "You have Sam whipped and he isn't even with you."

"Fuck you Puckerman, I'm not whipped," Sam said. "The reason it sounds like love making is because it is love making. Mercy's been one of my best friends so of course I'm not gonna treat her like a piece of shit. But you guys do realize none of that would ever happen? She's like my sister. I just wanted to show you guys how to describe sex scenes. Amateurs!"

Just then the bell rang and we all stood up to dump our trays. I stood up last, praying to god, my knees still worked.

"You know he was lying right? About him showing us how to describe a sex scene?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked, skeptically.

"Because, the entire time he was talking, he never took his eyes off of you," he said, dumping his tray. "See you next period."

I watched as Kurt and the rest of our friends walked in opposite directions before my eyes landed on Sam. He caught me staring and gave me his signature lopsided grin before exiting the cafeteria.

"Way better than sex on the beach right?" Quinn whispered in my ear. I swatted my hand at her.

"Quinn!"

* * *

**A/N: So I literally posted this story like 30 minutes ago and I already had reviews and favorites... wow! Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed this. You see how much everyone had matured. Puck's not popping balloons anymore, just popping cherries (horrible joke I know), and little Sam into four square anymore. He's kinda like the dialed down version of Puck... or the dialed up version. I havent decided yet. **

**Anyways, keep reading and keep reviewing. You samcedians rock! (samcedians UNITE!) **

**XOXO**


	3. Lion King and Janitor's Closets

**Dont own Glee... if I did, I wouldnt break up all the couples the way R.I.B. did! I mean I read some of Ryan Murphy's spoiler tweets and so help me if Sam's "new" girlfriend isnt just Mercedes coming back then i'm gonna have a bitch fit... oh and I read somewhere that he's breaking Klaine up too!**

* * *

I opened the microwave and pulled the popcorn out before pouring it into the large bowl. I could hear Kurt and Quinn giggling in the movie room of the house as I walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for inviting me again ladies," Kurt said, curled up on the couch.

"No problem Kurty," I said, sitting in between them. "So… what movie do you guys wanna watch?"

"Something romantic," Quinn cooed. Kurt and I both groaned.

"No," we said in unison.

"Why?"

"Because, romance is so… blahh," I said.

"Yeah, not to mention, I don't need to be reminded that my boyfriend is in Columbus visiting his mother for the month," Kurt said, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"You two suck," Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"How about Hairspray? I love that movie," Kurt said.

"No," Quinn groaned.

"Avatar," I offered.

"No!" Quinn and Kurt yelled.

"What's wrong with Avatar?" I asked.

"You and Sam and that fucking movie. It's stupid. Blue rat people, speaking some clickity clack language worshiping some glow in the dark tree! It's dumb!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Whatever, it's a visionary masterpiece not to mention it has a message behind it," I said, defending one of my favorite movies.

"God," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "Sam said the exact same thing! What is it with you two?"

"It's called having good taste," I said.

"It's called being a nerd," Quinn quipped back.

"Whatever," I groaned, turning back to the blank television.

"You guys are like frigging soul mates," Kurt said incredulously.

"Who?" I asked.

"You and Sam. Youre both nerds, you've known each other forever, not to mention there is some serious sexual tension bouncing off between you two," he said.

I nearly choked on my popcorn. "What? Where the hell do you get that from?"

"It's obvious," he shrugged.

"I noticed it in 8th grade when you first got boobs," Quinn added. "Sam wants to get all up on that."

I scoffed loudly. "Bullshit."

"She's right. And don't lie, you know you'd like it," Kurt said. I rolled my eyes and tried to shield my nerves. Hell yes, I would want that. Sam doesn't even know. Give me a few hours with him and he'd be walking around muttering my name to himself like a crazy man just released from a mental facility.

Wow, that makes me sound pretentious and cocky. I'm not saying I'm the best in bed, but I'm good. Well really good... at least that's what I've heard from the 2 guys I slept with. Great, now I sound like a whore who gets reviews after sex like a writer does on Fan fiction.

"You guys are crazy," I said.

"Oh come on Mercy, don't lie. You know you've thought about it before," Quinn said.

"No I haven't," I lied.

"Youre a damn lie!" Kurt shouted. They both stared at me and waited for me to respond.

"Okay... I thought about it once or twice... but you heard him, I'm like his sister and he's like my brother. It would be too weird."

"From the way Sam describes it, it would be hot as hell," Kurt said, winking at me.

"Again I say, whatever," I groaned, tossing over one of my all-time favorite movies, The Lion King. "Here" Kurt took it out of my hand, shrugged and put it in the DVD player.

"Ahhhhhhh sumenyaaaaaaa baba eeeeast say babaaaaa! Say Ohhhh senyaaaaa!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. Quinn and I laughed loudly and crawled underneath our blankets to watch the movie.

* * *

"Hey, Mercy me… you are looking extra deliciously fly today," Artie said, being pushed by Joe Hart. I smiled down at him and giggled. Artie Abrams was probably the smoothest talking kid at WMHS but no one would know it.

"Hey, Artie," I said. "Hey Joe."

"So. I was thinking. You. Me. Duet for sectionals. Show people what it really is like to sing. Especially Rachel. We gotta show her up."

"Youre a mess. And Rachel has calmed down lately. She isn't as… her. But I'd love to duet with you," I said, smiling. Glee club was probably the most underappreciated club at this school. Everyone saw it as the "nerd magnet" but when we performed at Prom last year, they gave us the credit we were due. That credit got me to convince Quinn to join, but it only lasted for about 2 weeks before she got tired of the lime light being on Rachel all the time.

"Good," Artie said, smiling widely. "See you in G.C." Joe waved to me before pushing Artie down the hallway. I shut my locker door, ready to head to class. Mondays were a pain in the ass but they had to happen in order for Fridays to come around. As I walked down the hallway, I felt someone pull me into a nearby janitor's closet and I squealed.

"I have mace!" I yelled.

"Ohhh mace, I'm scared," Sam said sarcastically, turning on the light.

"What the fuck Sam," I said, adjusting my t-shirt. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm hiding from Kitty," he said, peeking through the glass at the top of the door.

"And you pulled me in here why?" I asked.

"I was getting lonely," he said, pausing to look me over. "Your hair looks nice like that."

I ran my hand over my overly curly mop of hair and rolled my eyes.

"This is what happens when you don't blow dry your hair straight after you wash it. And why are you hiding from Kitty. I thought you two had a good time Friday night," I said, my voice thick with disgust.

"We did… well… she did. I kinda just sat there, thoroughly disappointed. I mean, Puck told me she knew what she was doing but—"

"Don't wanna hear this," I said, putting my hands up to stop him.

"Sorry. Let's just say, we didn't get far. Anyways she's been calling me all weekend, trying to 'reschedule' a date for us. I've been avoiding her. I saw her hanging around my locker so I hid in here."

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the door. I was pissed off. I had spent the entire weekend, bashing my head, trying to figure out how in the world I was gonna tell Sam that I was in love with him, while he spent the weekend, avoiding a bad hook up. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand there and listen to him talk about other girls when all I wanted was for him to want me as much as I wanted him. And that stupid game! Why'd he have to say what he did? I was at my breaking point. "Tell the girl you don't like her then, don't be a fucking coward and hide in the closet."

Sam ran up behind me and slammed the door shut before I could walk out.

"I'm not a coward," he said, his voice rough with anger. I could feel his breath on my neck and I shook. But I stood my ground and turned to face him, my back pressed against the door.

"Really?" I said, cocking my head. "What do you call a guy who hides in a fucking closet from a girl? A girl, Sam!" I turned away again, but he stopped me, turning me to face him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.

"Youre my problem!" I shouted. "You use girls, Sam. You fuck them and then dump them. Youre worse than Puck! At least he dated Lauren for a while before she broke up with him. And you saw how that killed him! You see girls as pure objects."

"That's not true," he said, recoiling as if I had hit him.

"Oh, bullshit," I said. "Name one girl you have even liked or got to know without fucking them first?"

"You!" he yelled. I felt my brain fuzz for half a second but shook it off.

"I don't count. I meant a girl who you honest to god, liked, could see yourself dating and got to know her without trying to get in her pants."

Sam scoffed and shook his head. "You!"

"I don't count!" I yelled again. I refused to let myself overthink about the shit that came out of his mouth. No matter how wonderful they sounded.

"Why don't you count?" he asked.

"Because you said it yourself, I'm like a sister to you."

Sam groaned and placed his hands on top of his head, pulling his hair at the roots. "Are you that blind?" he asked. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. When he saw that I was lost he shook his head. "You know what, youre right. I just sleep with girls and then dump them. That's me." He reached behind me to open the closet door. "I gotta go. Bye Mercedes."

I flinched when he said my full name. He only did that when he was really pissed at me. I know I let my anger get the best of me but I was sick of it. I was tired of seeing him check girls off his list like nothing while I was standing here like a deer in the fucking headlights. Sam walked past me and exited the closet, leaving me standing there staring at the door as it shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! First I gotta say thanks for the birthday wishes. thanks love you guys. Also Can I just say, dont ever try writing a story when youre hung over, it ends up not making any sense and you end up having to rewrite it. **

**Anyways I am ridiculously SHOCKED at the love this story is getting! It went from 3 reviews one day and when I woke up the next day there was 40 so ahhhhh thank you! THANK YOU!**

**aS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO**


	4. The Letterman Jacket

**Dont own Glee... if I did Ryan Murphy would be the first one I'd fire but I'd keep Woodlee on not just for his choreography but because I love saying his name**

* * *

"What the hell is up with you and Sam," Quinn asked me the next day as we all sat at the lunch table. I had been relatively quiet as I replayed Sam and my conversation from yesterday in my head over and over again. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He said he'd date me. He said I was the one girl. What the fuck was wrong with me? How in the hell had I missed that? Was it because I was angry or was it because I was just plain dumb. I was leaning towards the latter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, using my fork to push the potato salad around on my plate. I couldn't think much less eat.

"Sam is acting weird and youre acting all emo… oh my god… did you guys have sex?" she asked.

"No!" I gasped. If only. "Speaking of Sam, where is he?"

"In the gym. He said he wasn't up for lunch," Mike said.

I stood up along with my tray. "I'll be right back okay." I dumped my tray of food and left the cafeteria. I shuffled down the hallway and paused at the gym door. This was it. I was gonna tell him. I mean shouldn't I?

He had all but told me he would date me so I should go for it. No fear.

I pushed open the two large doors to the gym and watched as Sam bounced the basketball against the hardwood floors before trying to make a basket.

"Hey," I said, approaching him. Sam stopped bouncing the ball when he noticed me and offered me a weak smile.

"Hey," he said back.

"We missed you at lunch," I said.

"Yeah… I just needed some time to myself," he muttered.

I nodded my head. "I hope you didn't skip lunch because of me. I'm really sorry Sam. I was a bitch and I shouldn't have—"

Sam cut me off by pulling me into a giant bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back, enjoying the smell of his scent and the heat of his body. I waited for him to speak.

"You could never be a bitch Mercy," he said, into my hair. "I'm sorry. You were right. I was being a coward. I shouldn't have been hiding and I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

I pulled away and looked into his green eyes. I smiled. All the fear was gone. I was going to tell him.

"Sam, I—"

"Sammy!" Kitty yelled from across the gym, her blonde ponytail, flipping as she made her way over to us. And that's when I saw it. The letterman jacket. The one that had Sam's last name on the back. The one that he wore nearly every day and revered it as if it were some type of Holy Grail. "Thanks for waiting babe."

As if this moment couldn't get any worse. They kissed. Not just a "hey, what's up" kiss but a long intimate kiss that people who date share. Sam and Kitty turned to me, a wicked grin on Kitty's face, and a bashful one on Sam's.

"You two…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Words wouldn't form.

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I took your advice. Kitty and I are dating. Officially."

I opened my mouth to speak but it went dry. The lump in my throat grew larger and I could feel my eyes sting. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Ready to go Sammy?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Mercy, I'll talk to you later. I promised Kitty we'd go off campus for lunch," he said.

"Oh yeah… no go ahed. I had to go anyways. See you guys later," I said, talking faster than usual. I turned and nearly ran out of the gym, gasping for air. I burst through the girl's bathroom and ignored the stares from a few other girls as I walked into a stall, put the top down and sat on it. I put my head in my hands and allowed tears to fall freely. I couldn't get the image of Kitty and Sam kissing out of my head. It was pure hell.

"Mercy?" I heard. From the small window underneath the stall, I could see it was Quinn.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding hoarse. I didn't sound like me and I'm sure I didn't look like me. "No you aren't," she said, knocking at the door. "Let me in."

"I'll be okay Quinn... I just need a minute," I said. I wiped my face and opened the door slowly. A new wave of sadness hit me as I looked into my best friend's face. This was the problem about falling in love with your best friend's twin brother. No matter where you go or what you do, he will always be there. I looked into Quinn's green eyes and saw Sam. "Mercy…"

"I'm fine. I just am really tired you know. Overwhelmed. I have all my AP classes, Glee club, not to mention my Dad is virtually never home. After Mom, died… it's just been rough."

"Everyone needs a good cry every once in a while. It helps the soul," Quinn said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and felt one last tear roll down my cheek. We pulled away and she examined my face. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with Sam?"

"What?" I asked, trying to cover up my pain at the sound of his name. "Sam has nothing to do with this. He and I are cool again."

"Good because I don't think I can handle hearing him bitch at home about you anymore."

"He bitches about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I dunno what you guys talked about yesterday but he was heated when he got home. He kept saying something about you being blind or something like that. But since you guys are good now, I get some relief."

"Yeah," I said, looking down at the ground. The bell rang and signaled for 5th period. "We better get to class."

"Here," she muttered, handing me my bag.

"Thanks," I said, walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Short but its something right? Hoped you liked it. Also, the response from this story it moving me to tears. I love you guys so much! 3 chapters and 50+ reviews already! Love you guys! **

**Anyways continue to Review!**

**XOXO**


	5. Texts Over French

**Dont own Glee... I watched tonights episode after I swore I wouldnt. And can I just say Sam without a shirt on... kind of a let down. I was expecting to pass out from sheer hotness... I didnt even fan myself. Although I did love the Blam friendship moment... it was awesome**

**Anyways back by popular demand! **

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Party!" Quinn yelled down the hallways of school.

"Who? Where? When?" Puck asked, following behind us. Quinn groaned dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"My Halloween party and you are not invited Puckerman," she said.

"Oh that party. I'm coming. Sam invited me. So be expecting to see my face. I'm expecting to see some skin," he said, smirking. I laughed loudly as he helplessly flirted with Quinn.

"Goodbye, Noah," she said, pushing him aside as we entered our classroom. Sam and Kitty sat in the back of the class, sucking face as if there was no tomorrow. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah," I muttered, looking down at the ground. If I stared at the couple any longer, I might turn into stone. It had been nearly 2 weeks since they had started dating and they already looked like the cheesy a-typical high school couple. Cheerleader and the quarterback.

Quinn walked over to the happy couple and sat down in front of them, bumping her seat into their desks. "What the hell Quinn," Sam groaned.

"Sorry did I interrupt?" she asked flatly. I really didn't like the idea of sitting in front of Sam and Kitty as they practiced CPR but did so anyways. Almost as soon as I put my books on the table, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and looked at Sam, his mouth and lips covered in Kitty's pink lip gloss.

"Hey, we need to talk," he said.

"We are talking," I said, looking straight ahead.

"No I mean… like really talk. We haven't in a while and I'm just wondering… did I do something wrong?" he asked. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the fakeness of it all.

"Nope. You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why the hell are you acting like I just killed your puppy?" he asked. I glanced at him again.

"I've just been busy, is all."

"Tais toi class," Madame. Shiflet, our French teacher said over the talkative students. We all kept quiet since Madame. Shiflet had a temper and a tendency to curse someone out in French. Sam leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Not too busy for Quinn, you've been over our house all week helping her with the party and have barely said a word to me."

"Quinn's my best friend. I always try to make time for her," I whispered back, trying to take notes.

"I thought I was your best friend too," he said, sounding offended.

"No. Youre my best friend's brother. And you don't have time for me anyways. You have football and Kitty. No need for me to fill your schedule with random appearances from me."

"Okay, seriously Mercy, what the fuck is up with you? 'Random appearances' I remember we used to spend hours playing Legend of Zelda on my Wii when we were younger. Those were the best times of my childhood."

"Exactly! Childhood. It's time to grow up Sam," I said.

"Mademoiselle Mercedes and Monsieur Samuel, is there a problem?" Madame Shiflet asked.

"No Madame Shiflet," I said while Sam just shook his head.

"Good, then ferme la bouche!"

I continued to write down my notes until I felt Quinn jab me with her elbow and signaled to my phone. I looked down at it and saw that I had a new text message from her.

-Wha Sam tlkn abt?

I typed out a quick response.

-nothing. And use real English, dammit!

-fck u, I lke dis txt msg tlk. lmao But sriouslee wht were u n sam tlkin so intensly abt?

-nothing. I'm just thinking it's time I move on.

-wht u mean?

-I mean, maybe sam and I can't be friends anymore.

-y? I thght u 2 were gud? Wtf hpnd?

I furrowed my eyebrows, not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

-hpnd?

-happened. Keep up wit da tyms Mercy! But wht hpnd?

-nothing… I'm just seeing we don't have much in common

-blshit! U guys hve evry thng in cmmn. He's ur pale, blonde, boy twin. u 2 r slmts

-?

- you guys are soul mates (usng english 4 u)

-gratzi! But we aren't soulmates. He and I are like oil and water.

-xcpt u Rnt.

-Q, have you ever thought that I'm just friends with him because he's your brother. If it weren't for you, Sam and I wouldn't know each other.

-Ur welcome?

-I wasn't saying it like it's a good thing.

-iz it cuz u 3 him? lol

- I do not!

-u r a liar

- It's a stupid crush

-nw u a damn liar!

-shut up

-we cld break kitty n him up f u wnt

-no, it's not even that big of a deal. I'm fine. I'll get over it.

- u 2 piss me off! Ur like a bad taylor swift song

-?

- u belong wit me… dats ur theme song!

-Whatever. Stop distracting me, I'm trying to listen.

I put my phone away and continued to write down my notes. I was interrupted as I felt my phone vibrate and turned to glare at Quinn. She was looking away, whispering with Tina about something. I read the text and groaned to myself.

-You can't ignore me forever Mercy –Sam I am

I rolled my eyes a typed back an angry response. The Evans Twins were insufferable.

-I'm not ignoring you!

-Yeah you are. –Sam I am

-No I'm not

-Yes you are. We're gonna talk at the party this weekend –Sam I am

-Youre annoying me

-You love me anyways ;) lol –Sam I am

I smiled despite myself.

-What are you gonna dress up as?-Sam I am

-A pirate

-A sexy pirate? ;) –Sam I am

I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to control my erratic heartbeat.

-You wish… and stop with the winking. It makes you seem like a pervert.

-Whatever –Sam I am

-What are you dressing up as?

-Captain America…. Or honey boo boo child, I'm not really sure lol –Sam I am

I burst out laughing, eliciting a glare from Madam Shiflet

-Youre crazy

-Yeah I am… can I ask you a question?

-Yeah

I waited for Sam to respond and glanced at him, seeing him staring harshly at his phone. My phone vibrated, finally, in response.

-Never mind-Sam I am

The bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Had class gone by already? It felt like it had just started. Maybe because I'd spent my time in class, texting. "Okay class," Madame Shiflet said as students packed their things up. "have your papers turned in by Friday. Full French. No random pieces of English. That means you Mr. Puckerman."

"Damn it!" Puck groaned exiting out of the class.

I watched as Kitty and Sam walked out of the class, hand in hand and felt a piece of my heart tear apart. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take. Knowing they were together was one thing, seeing them together was another.

"You need to tell him Mercy," Quinn whispered into my ear. "Sooner or later it's gonna come up. Would you rather it happen now or at his wedding to little miss fucks a lot?"

I knew she was right. But I didn't want to admit it. I was in some serious D-E-N-I-A-L.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick chapter update. I know its short but here it is! Hope you like it! Next up is the party and maybe some drama. **

**Review! **

**XOXO**


	6. Zombies, Bunnies, and Magnums

**I dont own Glee! As much as I wish on every flipping star I see, I dont own it... but just you wait... one day... IT WILL ALL BE MINE! muhahaha **

**(sorry about that, insomnia is kind of a pain in the ass and it makes me say crazy things)**

* * *

I looked at the mirror in Quinn's living room and smiled at myself. I looked good. My skin tight black tights looked well on me and the corset I had around my torso made my boobs look phenomenal. I fluffed my luscious curls under my pirate hat and turned back to the raging party behind me. It was obvious someone had spiked the punch because Quinn and Puck were on the dance floor, grinding into each other like they were about to shoot some Halloween porno. The bunny rabbit and the zombie football player. It could be called zombies, bunnies, and magnums. Ugh, I was a sicko.

I looked around and tried not to stare at Sam who looked extra fuckable in his regular shirt and pants. No one understood his costume except for me, especially when he pulled out a loaf of bread. Everyone stared at him as he flashed the bread and a weird smile, trying to get his costume across. Kurt guessed a gay baker, to which Sam asked "why I gotta be gay?" Blaine guessed the man on the Cinnamon Toast crunch box. I was the only one that guessed correctly.

"You're Peeta!" I had shouted.

"Yes! Why does no one else get my outfit?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They aren't as cool as us. Why isn't Kitty Katniss?"

"She didn't like the wig and she said theres nothing sexy about a chick with a bow and arrow. Little does she know," he said winking. I swallowed down vomit that formed in my mouth at the thought of Kitty being Katniss and Sam putting his "loaf" in her "oven" even if they had already done it. Why did I have to be in love with a man whore?

I noticed Finn was sitting alone on the stairs, staring out into the crowd. I walked over to him and sat.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he muttered back sadly. "Nice pirate costume."

"Thanks," I said, pinching at the threads of my corset. "Nice… ummm I really don't know what you are."

"I'm no one. Rachel and I were supposed to dress up together. We were gonna be Brad and Janet from Rocky Horror…" he trailed off. Finn and Rachel's breakup was news of the day at school when we found out nearly 2 weeks ago. He'd walk around in old sweatpants and dingy shirts, his face red from crying while Rachel flaunted her new boyfriend, Jesse around like some doll. Needless to say not only was our group of friends shunning her but Glee club was eternally awkward. Artie and I refused to speak to her while the other members had no idea what the hell was going on because they were all freshman.

"I get it," I said. "I know it sucks now but… it'll get better."

Finn turned to look at me and I fell into his chocolate brown eyes. "How d'you know?"

I shrugged. "I'm omnipotent."

Finn gave me a half smile and I grinned back.

"I just thought I meant something to her. And then she goes and starts dating Jesse St. Asshole after he threw eggs at her. It's just fucked up," he said, shaking his head.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," I muttered, stealing a glance of Sam.

"Why are you here alone?" he asked.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm here with all of my friends, including one of my best guy friends."

"Sam?" he asked confused.

"No… this really awesome freakishly tall guy who looks like a sad puppy because one girl didn't know what the hell she had." I took my hat off and placed it on Finn's head.

"Thanks," he said adjusting the oversized hat.

"No problem," I said, rising. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?" he asked.

"You can't sit on the stairs for the entire party. You owe me one dance Cinderella."

"I can't dance," he said. Boy did I know, freshman, sophomore, and junior homecomings were proof enough. The boy had two left feet. I saw him try to do the worm once in the hallway and it wasn't pretty. Like AT ALL!

"Me neither," I lied. I could dance. I mean not like BOW! Dance but I could do something. I had rhythm.

"Deal," Finn said smiling. I winked at him before walking away and into the kitchen. I winced when I saw Mike and Tina, kissing vigorously in the bathroom by the kitchen. I shut the door for them and prayed they had protection. I loved them but I was not ready to be Aunty Mercy.

I reached for a ginger ale out of the crisper and opened it, only to spill half of it on the floor when Sam walked up behind me and poked me on the side.

"Jesus!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Did you spill any on yourself?" he asked, reaching for a napkin and brushing it against my chest. I stared at him as he continued to wipe away at an imaginary stain on my corset. He noticed my horrified look. "Nothing got on you did it?" I shook my head. "So now I'm just awkwardly touching your very exposed tits?" I nodded my head in response. Sam removed his hand and flapped it like it was on fire. "Okay! Sorry about that."

"It's fine. They're irresistible," I joked. I had to catch myself. Ever since Sam and Kitty got together, all I ever did when I talk to Sam was flirt with him. I feel like some type of home wrecker. Some small voice in my head was saying go for it, but the smarter side was telling me to stop. I hate when I have a war in my head. Especially when the small voice is pointing out the fact that Sam is looking extra Peeta-licious at the moment. His hair was messed up like he'd just woken up, just the way I liked it.

"Mercy, did you hear me?" Sam asked, waving his hand back and forth in my face.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my day dream.

"I said, I saw you and Finn talking earlier. Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He'll be alright. Rachel's just a bitch, ya know. Broke his heart."

"I get it. Youre a good friend for talking to him," he said.

"Yeah… well Finn's a great guy. He doesn't deserve what he got."

"So you like him?"

"Yeah… that's why we're friends," I said slowly, confused at what Sam was getting at.

"So… you'd date him?"

I put my hands up in protest. "Woah, woah… Finn's great and everything but he and I are just friends."

"I saw the way he looked at you in this costume and it was not 'just friends'." Sam said. I detected anger in his voice and I wanted to know where the hell it had come from.

"So?" I asked, shrugging. "What's it matter how he looked at me?"

"He looked at you like you were a drink of water and he's been stuck in a desert somewhere," he said, crossing his arms. I imitated his motion and scowled.

"I'm not offended. It's an ego boost," I said smugly.

"Well I don't like it," Sam muttered, turning around the island in the middle of his kitchen.

"As if anyone asked for your opinion?" I mumbled under my breath and leaned against the countertop. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because…" he trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Because…" Sam took a step towards me and I felt my heart beat faster at each step he took. He was inches away from my face and I could smell his breath. It smelt like he'd just eaten a piece of strawberry candy. Sam placed his hands on either side of me, backing me into the corner top so I couldn't move. It wasn't like I was complaining either. "You're like a sister to me Mercy."

I internally groaned. There he was putting me in the sister box again. Friend zoning me indefinitely.

"Brothers don't back their sisters into corners and awkwardly pat at their breasts," I said, staring only at his lips. All I had to do was move a little bit closer and his lips would be on mine.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch them. And you," he said huskily. That was it. I was about to rip my panties off, tie them to a stick and wave them around in surrender.

Sam moved closer to me and I didn't stop him. One of his legs was between mine and I could feel his torso on mine. Heat came off of his body and I was just about to scream 'fuck it' and kiss him.

Just a little farther…

"Hey Mercy, where are—oh," Kurt entered the kitchen and Sam and I pulled apart. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"Yes," Sam started to say but I cut him off. I had enjoyed our awesome sexual tension but when it came down to it, I wasn't Sam's girlfriend, Kitty was. And she was somewhere at this party looking for her boyfriend.

"Actually Sam was just going to find his girlfriend, weren't you Sam?" I asked, looking into his emerald green eyes. He sighed and looked down at the ground before nodding.

"Yeah," he said sadly, before walking out of the kitchen. "Catch you guys later." Kurt watched Sam leave and rushed over to me.

"Diva, I am so sorry. I didn't know you two were in here… "

"We weren't doing anything so don't apologize. You just stopped me from making a mistake. If I had kissed him, he would have cheated and as much as I hate the idea of him and Kitty together, I won't do that to her," I said, I ran a hand through my hair and tugged at the roots. I had to move on. Nothing was ever gonna come of Sam and I so I had to just keep on trucking. Sam had Kitty and I had… well… I had no one but still, I needed to move on.

"If he doesn't see that he could have you instead of Kitty 'sucks a lot of dicks' than he has no idea what he has," Kurt said, hugging me. I hugged him back and sighed.

"What's up with you and Quinn and giving Kitty these nicknames?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh we have a whole book we're working on dedicated to the names, its quiet good," Kurt joked. I smirked at my best friend and rubbed his smooth, pale face.

"And you, my friend are the best Ryan Seacrest I have ever seen at a Halloween party," I said.

"Thanks, except I'm missing one of my Kardashians so it's just Seacrest, Kourtney and Kim," he said pouting and pointing to Santana and Brittany dressed as the famous sisters. "Lauren refused to dress as Khloe."

"Hey Mercedes," Finn said, entering the kitchen too. He looked different than the way he did a few minutes ago when I talked to him. He looked a little happier and not as 'I might kill myself, don't give me any sharp objects'. "How about that dance?"

And for some odd reason, I don't know why, but I found myself smiling at my tall friend with the lopsided grin. I winked at an equally shocked Kurt and followed Finn out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiii! I have got to say that the response for this story has surprised me. I originally wrote this story as a quirky, teenage samcedes fic but when I saw people actually liked it and wanted more, I was shocked. Thank you all so much for your reviews and thoughts on this story! (and can I just say, 100+ reviews is friggin awesome!) I'm trying not to update so close together but I cant help it. **

**Oh yeah, I gotsta thank my new beta Reesie... :) **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I kept thinking what guy would I want Mercedes with besides Sam and Finn kept popping in my head. It could also be because I get pleasure in tearing Finchel apart... Rachel Berry isnt allowed to have everything in my world the way Ryan Murphy allowed her to have everything in his world. **

**Before I go on a "I hate Ryan Murphy" tangent, you guys should know that I literally have all the way to chapter 10 typed up and it gets good. It gets so good, you'll laugh like Rachel and have that weird double chin thing going on and then you'll probably cry like Tina... no scratch that. You'll cry like Santana... I KNOW! THAT GOOD!  
**

**Okay, please leave your thoughts of what you think about this chapter! It makes me smile when you do!**

**XOXO**


	7. Gangham Style

**Dont own Glee! But soon.. it will all be MINE! (I'll share with you samcedians of course!)**

* * *

The first song Finn and I danced to was fast and I tried to keep my giggles at bay as he did a terrible robot and attempted a worm on the ground. He swiveled his hips in an awkward way and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. It got even worse when Gangham Style came on and Finn started muttering the words and dancing to the song.

"You speak Korean?" I asked, through chuckles.

"He's speaking Korean?" Finn asked, shocked.

I laughed harder than I had in so long and for the first time, I realized, I was spending time with Finn without any of our other friends around and he was actually fun. He was kind of… slow… but it was cute. He made me laugh. As soon as Grouplove's song Tongue Tied came on, he began to sing it to me as he did a jig.

Don't take me tongue tied!

Don't wave no goodbye!

"You are crazy," I said.

"Actually I'm not," he said. "It's just something about your laugh that makes me wanna keep acting like an idiot. Rachel never laughed at anything I did."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and looked down at the ground. "Rachel's an idiot and if you keep dancing like a dying fish in the sand then you'll continue to hear it."

"Hey!" Finn said, "I was trying really hard."

"I know," I smiled. "It's cute." I wished I could take the last part back. I was thinking it but I didn't want to say it aloud. I shouldn't even be looking at Finn like that. He had just gotten out of a relationship and I… well I wasn't in a relationship but still it was emotional to be in love with someone forever and then just breaking it. But then again didn't they say nothing does a broken heart good like a rebound. I zoned out and didn't realize the song had changed until I felt Finn's hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I-I… it's a slow song. I just…" he pulled away from me.

"No… It's fine."

"I totally understand if you want to go dance with Kurt or Quinn or anyone else," he said.

"No… I'd love to dance with you. It's just… you do realize I'm 5'3 and youre like 6 ft. and some change so…" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Here, I have an idea," he said. Finn pulled me closer to him and kicked the tip of his shoes under mine so that my feet were on top of his.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking down.

"I'm putting your feet on top of mine so you can move along with me so I don't smash your feet. I used to do it with Rachel all the time. She's short like you too," he said. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. I giggled wildly when we began to move and sway and Finn lifted his feet. If that didn't make me feel like a little kid, I don't know what did.

"Can I just say, I feel like a child," I joked.

"I feel like a giant, so we're even," he said back, smiling down at me.

* * *

Everyone began to file out the party around 2 a.m. The only ones still left were Puck, Kurt and Blaine, aside from me, Sam and Quinn. Kitty and Finn were both leaving. I walked Finn to his car.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm supposed to help Quinn clean up before her parents come back tomorrow." I glanced over to my best friend who was passed out on Puck's lap. "And obviously I'm gonna need to get her cleaned up too."

"I can stay if you want," Finn offered.

"No, it's cool. Thanks though," I said.

"Yeah." Finn fidgeted somewhat before heading down the steps. "Mercedes, would you want to…. Maybe catch a movie sometime?" I stared at him in shock. It wasn't that Finn wasn't great and he wasn't attractive, he was, and he had that lopsided grin that made me just melt, but… he was… Finn. I opened my mouth to speak but caught a glimpse of Sam kissing Kitty on the lips as she got into her car. My heart broke for what felt like the hundredth time. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'd love to," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"You would?" Finn asked, almost shocked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

"Cool," he said. "I'll text you."

Finn got into his car and drove off as I headed back into the house. Puck lifted Quinn's head off his lap and laid her flat on the couch.

"Thanks Puck," I said.

"Yeah, no problem. She can't hold her liquor, obviously," he joked.

"How are you getting home?" I asked.

"Blaine's giving me a ride, right after he and Kurt finish getting their gay on," he said.

I laughed at him and shook my head. As if on cue, Blaine and Kurt exited a nearby room. Blaine zipped up his jeans and adjusted himself while Kurt rubbed his hand over his swollen lips. It was so obvious what they had just done, and yet they acted as if nothing had happened.

"Ready to go Puck?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah…" he said smiling widely. "See you guys at school."

"Bye," I said to Blaine and Puck as they walked out of the house. I turned to my best friend and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what," I said suggestively.

"I haven't seen him in a month Mercy. Be happy I didn't jump his bones when he and his parents came over for dinner last night," Kurt said shrugging. He began to pick up some red solo cups off the ground and toss them into a nearby trash can.

"Yeah by the way... how'd that go?"

"How do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "Blaine's dad still hates me because I'm too 'gay' for his liking. Like really… but its whatever. Neither he nor Blaine will be getting rid of me anytime soon."

I helped him pick up the trash on the ground and sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, hon," he said.

"How'd you know? That Blaine was it for you," I wondered.

"It can't be explained. I mean I know we're in high school and the odds of us getting married are slim and not just because we can't legally get married in Ohio, but because we're young but… Blaine's my first love. And no matter who we end up with, he will always be my first love and I'll be his. He balances me out. I'm kinda loud and colorful and he's calmer and always thinking. It's perfect," Kurt explained. "It's like… he's my best friend, no offense to you or Quinn, but he is. I can tell him anything, say anything, be anything and not be afraid of hurting his feelings or having him judge me."

The front door reopened and Kurt and I fell silent as Sam came in and flopped down on the opposite couch across from Quinn.

"Hey," Kurt whispered. "When you find that person Mercy, you gotta go after it. You can't wait because the longer you wait, the more it's gonna fester and the more pain it's gonna bring. If that person's Sam, yay, then you're happy, if it's Finn then yay, you're happy. Either way I want you to be happy."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, look I know my brother. He gets attached fast and I could see the twinkle in his eye when he looked at you. He's a great guy."

I wasn't going to dispute that. I knew Finn was a great guy. He was funny. He was kind. He was cute, in an adorable chubby kid kinda way. He seemed romantic. He was everything every girl could want but….

He wasn't Sam.

* * *

**A/N: 2 updates so close to each other... I know you guys have no problems with that? :)**

**Thanks to my Beta Reesie!**

**This is kinda short but it a nice chapter and you can kinda see that something is brewing between Finnocence and Mercedes... but she's weary about it. And dont you worry your pretty little heads, next chapter and the chapter after that you get some serious Jealousy by way of the S. S. Sam Evans... it's actually kinda funny. But potential angst is on its way so look out. (dont worry, it isnt so angsty that you wanna like DIE!)**

**Anywas. Hope you enjoyed this! Keep reviewing! **

**XOXO**


	8. Cockblocking Apple

**Dont own Glee... but I'm getting closer... I can feel it! I must consult with my genie first of course!**

* * *

School Monday had a different air to it. Not only had the party been beneficial and eye opening for me, I had realized that I had to move on. Yes, Finn wasn't Sam but I didn't want him to be. I wanted him to be… Finn.

Finn who couldn't dance and made me laugh from him trying. Finn who stuck up for his friends, even if he was popular. Finn who was a good brother, friend, and all around good guy. I wanted that Finn and I decided that if our date this weekend went well, I'd give us a shot.

"Ugh, Puckerman, leave me alone," Quinn groaned as we sat at the lunch table.

"Why are you fighting it Quinn? We're meant to be," he said, smirking.

"You just wanna get in my pants… err skirt," she said, looking down at her brown suede skirt.

"No, I wanna know you. All of you," he said, bringing the smolder. I coughed on my milk as I looked at the way he was staring at Quinn, trying to hypnotize her with his hazel eyes.

"Is he serious?" Tina asked, sitting next to me.

"As a heart attack," I whispered back.

"Noah… we are never ever EVER going out! Deal with it," Quinn said, turning back to her plate of food. Puck backed away and nodded his head.

"The more you fight it baby, the rougher it will be. Although I have a feeling you'd like it like that," he whispered into her ear before walking away. Tina and I laughed at the interaction between Quinn and Puck and I smirked at her as she faced us.

"You need to just give in," I said.

"Never. I'm gonna make him work for me," she said, smiling.

"Wait! You like Puck?" Tina asked, shocked.

"No… yes… " Quinn said.

"They've been doing this back and forth thing since like middle school except for that weird week Puck and I dated," I explained.

"Whoa! You and Puck dated?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. But it was for popularity when I used to care what people thought of me. Now I couldn't give two shits. And Quinn, You two need to just get together and stop denying it," I said, shaking my head.

"As if you're one to talk!" Quinn scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Sam have been going at it just as long as me and Puck have. At least we can admit how we feel about each other unlike a certain best friend and brother of mine," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Tina said, covering it up with a cough.

Kurt ran up to the lunch table, and plopped down into one of the chairs. The poster boards under his arm fell to the ground and he groaned dramatically. Tina, Quinn and I stared at him as he groaned again.

"Why aren't you bitches asking why I'm moaning?" he asked, peaking at us through one eye.

"I assumed Blaine was under the table sucking your dick," Quinn shrugged.

"Ditto," Tina added.

"I just thought you heard that Matt Bomer has a boyfriend," I said.

"No… wait what?!" Kurt yelled.

"Nothing," I said, covering up my mistake. Kurt had an obsession with Matt Bomer to the point where he started an online petition that Matt Bomer had to play Christian Grey in the 50 Shades of Grey movie. He also swore up and down that Blaine's older brother, Cooper Anderson, from all those commercials, was his doppelganger.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Turns out when you're the first gay senior class president here at McKinley, everyone assumes that the homecoming dance is gonna be all rainbows and unicorns and other 'associated with homosexuals' shit," Kurt said.

"What d'you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I have had countless number of people come up and ask me if it was gonna be a rainbow show. Like how closed minded are these people."

"It's Ohio," I said.

"It's true. You know how many people assume I was born in China," Tina asked. "Or that Mike and I are related."

"Everyone thought my hair was fake," I said, shrugging. "As if a black girl couldn't have long hair."

"I haven't had anyone assume anything about me," Quinn pouted.

"I used to think your boobs were fake," Tina said, trying to make her feel better. Quinn brightened up and smiled.

"Thanks Tee."

"Can we please get back to the point? Anyways since everyone thinks it's gonna be a rainbow show, I've been thinking up ideas for the dance and so far I have nothing," Kurt said.

"Why don't you ask your vice president," I offered.

"No way am I going to Brittany to ask her for the theme. Last time I asked her for a theme of anything, she recommended a dinosaur theme."

"That could be fun," Quinn said.

"You can't be serious," Kurt muttered, rubbing the sides on his head. "This is going to be a classy soiree."

"How about Vegas theme or black tie?" Tina offered.

"No… they're too overused," he said.

"Hey! I got it," I exclaimed.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Masquerade Ball. I mean think about it. Masks, ball gowns, the mystery of it all! It's brilliant."

"My god, youre right! If you weren't so far across the table and I wasn't lazy, I'd kiss your face!" Kurt shouted, standing up. "I'll see you guys later."

We waved at him and Tina was the next one to stand. "Yeah, I gotta go too, Mr. Martinez's quiz is today and I didn't study."

"I thought Asians were supposed to be smart," Quinn smirked.

"Nice racism," Tina said, giving her the finger. "I still think your boobs are fake."

"Love you too Tee!" Quinn called after her as Tina left the cafeteria. Quinn's face fell as realization hit her. "Shit! We have Spanish with Tina and we didn't study!"

"I did," I said.

"Well thanks for reminding me about the quiz!" she said sarcastically.

"I did. I reminded you last night on the phone but then you started grilling me about Finn."

"Oh yeah… speaking of which, here comes lover boy," Quinn said, pointing her head towards an approaching Finn and Sam. They seemed to be talking but stopped when I looked up at them.

"Hey," Finn said first.

"Hey," I muttered back.

"Hi!" Sam said abrasively. Quinn stood up and tried to pull Sam away.

"Hey, Sammy, why don't you help me with this… umm this… uhh thing," she said, nudging towards the door.

"Nah, I'm good," Sam said, taking a seat at the table.

Finn and I glared at Sam who couldn't care less who he pissed off.

"Dude, don't you have somewhere to be?" Finn urged.

"Nope," Sam answered, popping the 'p'.

Quinn flicked Sam in the back of the head and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you 6th period Mercy. Bye Finn, see ya at home dumbass."

Sam just shrugged off the insult and continued to sit between Finn and me. I gave him an obvious look that read 'Really? Are you gonna be a douchebag today?' He gave me one back that said, 'Yeah! And I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.'

"So…" Finn said.

"So," I said back.

"So," Sam muttered flatly.

"Where's Kitty Sam?" I asked, flustered.

"She's sick. At home," he said, squinting at me.

"Well isn't there somewhere else you could be?" I asked.

"Nope. I skipped breakfast today. Thought I might eat my apple here," he said, pulling an apple out from somewhere. Where the fuck had he gotten an apple? His pocket?

"Uh… Mercy?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," I said, turning my attention to him.

"I was thinking you and I could—" Finn was cut off by the loud obnoxious chewing of Sam and his apple. I sent him an icy glare

"Do you fucking mind?" I growled.

"Oh, sorry, go ahead," Sam said, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

"Ummm. I was gonna say—" this time I cut Finn off. Sam was pissing me off. He knew what he was doing. He was stopping Finn from asking me out.

"Sorry Finn, can you give me and Sam a second?" I asked. Finn nodded his head and stood up.

"Sure. I was gonna go get some chips anyways. You guys want something?"

"No thanks," I said.

"Nope. Chips go straight to my stomach. I wouldn't want to ruin my six pack," Sam said smugly. Finn nodded his head and patted at his own pudgy stomach before walking away.

"Who the fuck pissed in your cereal this morning?" I asked.

"No one," Sam said. "I just wanted to spend time with my two favorite people."

"Then go find them and leave me and Finn alone to talk. Why didn't you follow Quinn and leave?" I asked.

"I was hungry," he said, nonchalantly.

"You are un-fucking-believable!"

"Careful, you're dropping a lot of f-bombs there Mercy."

"No! Sam leave us alone. Please. Stop being such a dick."

Sam seemed conflicted before he stood up. "Whatever, I needed to head to the library anyways."

He stormed away and I put my head in my hands, taking a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" Finn asked, walking back over to the table.

"Peachy," I said through clenched teeth."Just Peachy!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! You know what scares the shit out of me? When little kids get on your laptop and like to delete Microsoft Word and shit, including all of your chapters you had pre-written! Yeah... yeah this was almost not made! Thank god I had it saved to my email! Damn kids! This is why I dont baby sit! So not only did I have a heart attack thinking this along with chapters 9-12 were gone, but my keyboard is sticky! ****I couldnt even come right out and tell the parents, "hey your little demon children almost ruined my fan fiction story and now that Ryan Murphy has taken my samcedes away, this is all I have!"****they'd think I was crazy... lol :)**

**Anyway... hope you guys liked this update and hey... what did I say? A jealous Sam, right?! Making Finn feel bad about his pudgy-ness Oh it gets worse, trust me! Next chapter is the date so stay tuned. **

**(F.Y.I I just said screw it, and I'm gonna just update like crazy, if I can :)**

**As always thanks to my wonderful, beta Reesie for not freaking out when I sent her like 3 chapters in an hour :) **

**Hope you guys leave your thoughts on this chapter... I love the subtle threats you guys send me to get samcedes together, it lets me know how invested you guys are!**

**XOXO**


	9. Date Night

**Dont own Glee... My genie said he cant make my wish for me to own it so... :(**

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked Quinn and Kurt as I adjusted my purple sweater. I chose to get dressed over at Quinn's house because she had a pair of shoes I was going to "borrow" and then "lose" which was just codename for I'm stealing your shoes.

"You look hot," Quinn said. "Your boobs are kinda up front and center."

"That's the point," Kurt said and I began to adjust my shirt.

"Actually that isn't the point. This is just me and Finn hanging out as friends," I said.

Quinn scoffed loudly. "Yeah... sure okay! You two are just hanging out as friends."

"We are!" I said.

"I don't believe that for one second," she said.

"Yeah, Finn asked me whether or not you liked Drac Noir and I told him to stop stealing old man cologne from my dad," Kurt muttered. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand over my half up, half down hair. The doorbell rang and Quinn jumped out of the bed.

"He's here!" she sang. Kurt and Quinn ushered me down the stairs and I nearly fell from how fast they were pushing me.

"You two are like my parents. Well, if my parents were white and 50% gay."

"Aww thanks, love," Kurt cooed. I giggled at him and took one last look in the mirror. Sam emerged from the kitchen in time to see me apply lip-gloss. I glanced at him and felt my heart skip a beat. Why'd he have to not have a shirt on? Those damn wash board abs… they'd look even better covered in chocolate… I'd lick the shit out of those muscles!

"Where're you headed looking like that?" Sam asked, taking me out of my daydream.

"Miss Mercy has a date with the lovely Finnegan Hudson," Kurt said in a British accent.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Finn's gonna be begging for Mercy by the end of the night," Quinn giggled. I playfully hit her and turned around. "Ouch! I'm just saying. Look if you two decide to get weird in the back of his car, you gotta be on top, he has no idea what the hell he's doing if he's on top. Like nooooo stroke game!"

"Oh my god! That's my brother!" Kurt squealed.

"The hell Quinn!" Sam yelled.

"It's just a movie," I said. "There won't be any stroking going on! I doubt we'll even hold hands."

"He wants to hold your hand!" Kurt sang loudly.

"Would you guys stop," I said, walking to the door. I opened it and Finn turned around, roses in his hand.

"Hey…" he said, his eyes roaming over my body. "You look great. These are for you." He shoved the roses at me and I took them. I had to smile when in reality I hated roses. I was a weirdo, yes but for some odd reason, I hated the smell, look and feel of roses. They weren't appealing to me. I was more into daisies.

"You didn't have to get me flowers," I said.

"I wanted to," he said. "Ready?"

"Yeah, Lemme just get my bag," I said, turning around and getting my bag. I took one last look at my friends before leaving. Kurt was giving me a thumbs up, Quinn was thrusting her pelvis into the air and giving me this weird sex face and Sam just had his arms crossed in utter indifference. "See you guys."

"Not too soon I hope!" Quinn shouted as I shut the door.

* * *

_SAM'S POV_

I watched her walk out the door to go on a date with one of my friends. Finn of all people. Fucking Finn. The guy who had me ask Rachel out for him back in 10th grade. It was ridiculous. He didn't even get her the right flowers. She hated roses ever since her mothers funeral back in middle school. Anyone who talked to her knew that. Anyone who cared about her knew that. But not fucking Finn! He had no idea. I would expect Puck to swoop Mercy up and hell even Mike if he didn't have Tina but Finn? He had no game. I shouldn't be pissed but I was. Mercedes and I weren't dating but it was kinda like she was the girl I put on a pedestal. She didn't date my friends because one day I was gonna grow another ball sac and tell her how I really felt. But did I even know how I really felt?

"Why are you just walking around without a shirt on?" Kurt asked, scrunching his face up at me.

"It's my house…Jealous?" I joked.

"As if," he scoffed.

"Okay Kurty, what are we doing since our Mercy is out procreating with Finn," Quinn said.

"Would you stop saying that," I groaned.

"Stop saying what?" she asked.

"That Finn and Mercy are…." I couldn't say the word.

"Are…. Fucking?" Quinn said, finishing my sentence.

"Yes!" I shouted. I didn't mean to but seeing them walk out the door together not to mention all week at school and at the party last weekend made my skin crawl.

"So what if they get together," Kurt said, shrugging.

"It's just… it's Mercy and… _Finn_." I said.

"Mercedes is a healthy, sexually active teenage girl and so is Finn…wait… I said that wrong," Kurt said.

"What Kurt is trying to say is so what if they hook up? It will do them both good. They're both single and Mercy hasn't had a boyfriend since Matt so it could be good for her," Quinn added.

"They... they're just not right together. I mean he's so… Finn like and Mercy is… extraordinary. She dreams big and doesn't let anyone tell her no."

"Sounds like you know someone else who'd like to take Mercy to the movies," Kurt winked.

"What? No… I was just saying. I want the best for her," I muttered.

"And who's the best for her Sam?" Quinn asked, squinting her eyes at me.

_Me! I'm the best for her. Me! _My heart kept screaming it over and over again but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I had pretty much told Mercy how I felt in not so many words, the day in the closet and she pretty much encouraged me to stop hiding from Kitty and face her. It's Mercy's fault that I was with Kitty. Well, not really. But I was trying to prove a point that I could date someone without getting into their pants and that's what I was doing. No matter how many times Kitty tried, I hadn't slept with her and I refused to. I was gonna prove Mercy wrong, one way or another.

"I don't know," I finally said. "I just wanna see her happy and I don't think that's Finn."

"Well as soon as you find that special guy who is perfect for Mercy, let me know 'kay. Me and Kurt wanna bash him over the head for waiting so long," Quinn said.

"So true," Kurt said.

They both headed back to upstairs to Quinn's room when a wicked idea hit me. I couldn't possibly do what my mind was suggesting. Not only would Quinn kill me but Mercedes would hate me forever if I got caught.

"_Don't do it Evans," _I told myself. There was an internal battle going on within me. Go through with this stupid plan or don't? But even as I ran up to my room, put a shirt on, and grabbed my car keys and cell phone, I knew I was gonna do it. I was gonna crash a date.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiii! So what do you think? Besides Mercedes, Quinn is my favorite character in this story! Also, I wanted to toss some of Sam's point of View in here for this and next chapter but that's pretty much all you'll see of his POV for the rest of the story. I think I'm done with updating, at least for today because I kinda wanna build the suspense for next chapter because it is good. Like really really good! **

**But let me be quiet before I give anything away! **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie. Seriously, it's like I send her the email and literally 20 minutes later she is on it! Thanks a million!**

**As always, please review!**

**XOXO**


	10. Confessions in the Rain

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

**_STILL SAM'S POV_**

I thanked sweet baby Jesus that I wasn't too far behind Mercedes and Finn as they pulled into the movie theater parking lot. I followed closely behind them and waited until they got their tickets before running up to the register.

"Hey, yeah can I get the exact same movie as they got... oh and a box of popcorn," I asked the teller pointing to Finn and Mercedes.

"Sure. That'll be 17.50," he said.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "$17.50?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 20 and handed it to him begrudgingly.

He slipped me my ticket and popcorn and stared at me as I looked suspiciously at the couple. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"What?" I asked, wondering what the hell he was talking about...

"Are you that girl's ex-boyfriend? That's why you're following them right? You wanna see if she did any better than you? See if the new guy is hotter than you?" he asked.

I nodded my head and stuck the change he gave me in my pocket. "Yeah ummm something like that."

I followed behind Finn and Mercedes as they sat down in a row way too close to the screen. Mercy hated it like that. She liked being right in the middle. I caught myself and groaned. Geez, I was sprung.

I sat a few rows behind them so I could get a good view of them together. As the movie started, Finn placed his arm behind Mercedes' chair and I scrunched my face up in disgust. Real smooth Hudson. She was not going to fall for—Son of a bitch! Mercy had her head on his shoulder. And they looked as if they were snuggling. Like a couple. I tossed a handful of popcorn in their direction and ducked under the seat. I waited the allotted time before I looked up to check if they saw me only to see them already watching the screen. The movie that was playing was obviously some gross mushy romance movie which, yet again, Mercy hated. She was more into action, superheroes, sci-fi, and funny movies. It was another thing Finn didn't know about her.

As I watched the movie, I couldn't help but see the similarities of this movie to my life. A guy who's in love with his best friend but gets friend zoned at every turn.

"Boy, do I know what you are going through," I said aloud.

"Shh!" I heard a few movie goers say. I ignored them and continued to keep watch on Mercedes and Finn. They looked as if they were 2 friends who were awkwardly trying to make it as a couple. It wasn't gonna work. They weren't going to work because she belonged with me. Why I couldn't just come right out and say that to her, I will never know.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I jumped to answer it.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Where are you?" Quinn asked. "Kurt and I came down stairs to ask if you wanted to play a game but you were gone."

"I went out," I answered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked.

"I uh… I'm not. Your connection is just bad," I lied.

"Shh!" the movie goer behind me shushed again. I waved her off and continued my conversation.

"Please no Sam! Tell me you aren't where I think you are! Tell me you aren't spying on Mercy while she's on her date!," Quinn pleaded.

"What?!" I heard Kurt yell in the background.

"I'm just checking on them," I defended.

"No you aren't! You're spying! You piss me off sometimes Sam! Just tell her how you feel! Dump your geriatric bimbo and get your girl!" she yelled.

"It's not that simple," I said in my regular tone voice.

"Shh!"

"Fuck off," I said to the movie goer.

"You're a fucking coward, that's what you are. You both are!" Quinn yelled.

"I'm not a coward… I'm just—" I froze when I saw the one thing that made me stand up in my seat, blocking the people behind me.

"Sit Yo' ass down!" Someone yelled at me. I ignored them when I saw Mercy and Finn's silhouettes connect in what looked like a kiss.

My heart froze mid beat and my mouth went dry. My palms grew sweaty and I felt as if I might pass out.

They had kissed and I felt like shit. Pure, steaming shit!

"Sam!" Quinn yelled "What happened?"

"They kissed," I muttered sadly, like a robot. I couldn't think or breathe… oh god, I can't breathe! I gasped for air and swallowed it in big gulps

"See… if you had told Mercy how you felt, this wouldn't have happened!" she said.

"Sit down!" the lady yelled. I flashed around at her. I was sick of hearing her shush me and telling me to sit down.

"Look lady! I'm having a pretty shitty day so please leave me the fuck alone! This movie isn't even that good anyways! We all know they get together in the end!" I yelled, my arms flailing wildly. The woman looked at me, horrified.

"White people are crazy! He's crazy! Someone help! He's crazy! He's gonna hit me!" The lady yelled. My eyes grew wide as I tried to silence her.

"Shh… no, no… I'm not crazy… I'm not even fully white. I think one of my ancestors might have been Navajo," I said. The woman continued to scream and the lights in the theater lit up as I tried to quiet her down.

"Sir," a security guard came up and tapped my shoulder. "I'm gonna need you to leave."

I nodded my head and turned to leave praying that Mercy hadn't noticed me.

I was a fucking idiot for thinking that.

"Sam?" Mercy asked, crossing her arms, her face confused.

"Sam?" Quinn yelled through the phone. I brought it up to my ear.

"What happened? Never mind, I don't care just get out of there before Mercy sees you."

"Too late," I said into the phone.

* * *

**_ANNNNND BACK TO MERCEDES POV_**

Finn chose the movie and I tried not to roll my eyes at the ridiculously cheesy romance of it all. I hated them. Like with a passion. It wasn't that those heart wrenching romantic movies like Titanic didn't wet my whistle but over used plot lines drove me crazy. But I ignored it and went into the movie. As it started, I felt Finn place his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder. Almost as soon as I placed my head down, I felt popcorn pelt us in the back of our head. We turned around to see who it was but saw nothing.

"Must have been some kid," Finn said.

"Yeah." I squinted in suspicion but turned back around towards the movie.

It was probably the most bored I'd ever been in my life and I counted down the moments before it was over.

Somehow throughout the movie, Finn and I got closer and closer until we were nose to nose. I wasn't itching for a kiss or anything but I was curious. I could feel his breath on my face and before I knew it, he'd kissed me. It was a small peck and as we pulled away, I scrunched my face together. That was not the way a first kiss should feel like.

"Huh," he said.

"Yeah," I said. If he was thinking what I was thinking, then he knew that that kiss we just shared was an epic fail. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't too sloppy, or wet, it was just… all wrong. Maybe because it was with the wrong people.

"That was… weird," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered.

"Don't take this the wrong way but… I don't wanna kiss you," Finn said. I shrugged my shoulders, not feeling the least bit offended.

Okay, maybe I was a bit offended but I didn't wanna kiss Finn either.

"I don't wanna kiss you either," I said, giving him a weak smile.

"I wanna kiss Rachel," he said, looking down at the ground. I wanted to kiss Sam. "She called me last night. She wants to get back together."

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I just don't wanna get hurt again. Not to mention I feel like a major asshole for dragging you into this mess. I really do like you Mercedes. You're great."

"Hey, I get it. You don't need to give me the "you're great but I'm just not that into you" speech. I totally understand. You should talk to Rachel though. Tell her how you feel so you can stop going on dates with your friends. You're more fit for Rachel anyways. I need someone who... isn't as normal as you. No offense." I said.

"None taken," Finn said.

"I guess I need someone more like me. A bit nerdy and offbeat. I need a Blaine to my Kurt. I need-"

"Sam," Finn said nodding his head. I opened my mouth to tell him no but, couldn't do it. What was the point? I couldn't fight it anymore. I loved Sam, all I had to do was tell him. Ya know, after he and Kitty broke up.

I responded by nodding my head. "Yeah... but you should go get Rachel," I offered. "If she's the one person you wanna be with, you should go fight for her and if she hurts you again, she's an idiot."

I should take my own advice.

Finn smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. "Are you sure you don't need a ride? I can drop you home on the way to Rachel's," he asked, finally pulling away from me. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call Kurt or something. Go!" I urged.

Finn hopped up and walked out of the row we were seated in and ran out of the theater. I stood up too, not wanting to spend the rest of the time watching this crap they called a movie. I fished around in my bag for my phone and internally cursed when I realized I'd left it on the charger at Quinn's house. I regretted not taking Finn up on that ride. Maybe if I was fast enough, I could catch up to him. I froze when the lights turned on and I listened to the commotion a few rows ahead of me. I turned to see what was going on because, let's be honest, drama in public is always the best to watch. It's like reality TV but actually real. I nearly passed out when I saw the familiar fluff of honey blonde hair.

It couldn't be. There were plenty of blonde guys in here when Finn and I walked in, right?

Okay, who was I kidding. I may not have my glasses on but I wasn't an idiot either. Blind, but not an idiot.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think that is," I said to myself, closing my eyes in frustration.

"Sir, you need to leave," the security guard said. I walked up the stairs and gaped as Sam stumbled to get himself out.

"Sam?" I asked, crossing my arms. His eyes bulged as he saw me and his mouth hung open in shock

"Too late," he said into the phone before hanging up with whoever he was talking to. "Hey Mercy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I… I..." he stuttered over his words. I shook my head at him and stormed out of the theater.

"Mercy, wait!" he yelled after me. I ignored him and made it outside.

As if it couldn't get any worse, it started raining. Hard. Like a fucking monsoon. Like you know how they say it's raining cats and dogs, well it was raining cows and llamas.

Sam was on my heels and caught me as I ran out into the rain. Right now, my hair and clothes didn't matter to me. I just wanted to go. If I had to walk home, so be it. I just didn't want to be in the same place as Sam. He had officially crossed the line. I could deal with him at school, interrupting me and Finn's conversations but this was a new level.

Sam pulled me back, and forced me to face him. His hair stuck to his forehead as droplets of rain fell from his nose and chin.

"Let go of me Sam," I said.

"I'm sorry. Just hear me out okay," he said. I pushed him away and tried to walk away. I was in no mood to hear any of his bullshit. "I don't want you to be with him," He yelled after me. I flashed around and glared at him.

"It's not your choice," I said. "If I wanna be with Finn or anyone else, then I'll be with who I want to be with. Why can't you get that?"

"Because…" he muttered. I hated when he used that word. It made me feel like he wasn't really speaking his mind. My anger got the best of me as I yelled at him.

"Because isn't a fucking answer! It's an excuse!" I continued to walk in the pouring rain. It stung as it hit my skin, the cold breeze reaching my bones. I could barely see as I squinted ahead of me. I was beyond angry, I was fuming. Sam wasn't making sense and he was confusing the hell out of me.

"Because he isn't good enough!" Sam finally shouted. I stopped mid-step. "He isn't good enough for you."

"And who the fuck are you to say who is and isn't good enough for me?" I asked, scowling at him. "Huh? What is so wrong with me and Finn together that it pisses you off and you make a jack ass out of yourself? Explain it to me Sam, because I don't know! Help me understand."

"He isn't me!" he shouted, cutting me off.

"What?" I asked, at a loss for words. Had he really just said what I think he said?

Before I could react or respond to anything, Sam pulled me into him and kissed me passionately. My knees instantly went weak as he held my face and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I kissed him back, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Every wild and crazy emotion rushed through my body and reached my soul. It was the one thing I had wanted for so long but I felt like I had been jipped. If this was how Sam had felt all along, why didn't he just tell me? It would have saved me a lot of heartache.

He didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell him.  
Fear.

I let Sam kiss me and I didn't fight him. I didn't want to fight him. Hell, I couldn't fight him even if I tried. It was like my body was giving in to him, even though my head wouldn't shut up with trying to over analyze everything.

He tasted sweet like candy and sunshine and I just felt like I had sat in a giant bathtub full of everything soft and perfect like puppies and kittens…. Oh my god.

Kitty!

He had a girlfriend.

I shoved Sam away and wiped my mouth. The same tongue he'd just had in my mouth might have been in Kitty's mouth and god knows where else.

"Mercy—" I cut him off.

"Stay away from me Sam," I said, backing up. Sam reached out to me.

"Don't do this," he begged.

"You have a girlfriend," I mumbled, tears streaming down my face and mixing with the rain.

"I'll leave her. I'll call her right now and dump her," he said, pulling me back to him.

A vicious wave of fear hit me and I recoiled. I couldn't explain why I was so afraid but I just couldn't own up to the fact that Sam felt the same way I did. It just seemed unreal.

"No," I said shaking my head. My body began to shake not just from the cold sting of the weather.

"Mercy, please… I'm in love with you," he declared. That one single phrase made me freeze in my place. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Nothing on me could work except for my eyes that were staring into his. Was he telling the truth? Or was he just saying that he loved me as a panicked response to keep me from running. I never trusted anyone who used those words. Especially when saying them to me. "I have since that day I met you and I thought you couldn't speak. And even more each day after that."

"You don't get to say things like that," I mumbled over and over again.

"Why?' he asked, searching my eyes for an answer.

"Because…" I simply said.

"I thought because was an excuse," he said. "Do you remember that day when I was texting you in French class and I was gonna ask you something but didnt? I was gonna ask you why we never got together. Haven't you ever wondered?"

"We... we were.. are wrong for each other," I said. Sam gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I couldn't look away. It was like he was hypnotizing me.

"How can you say that?" he asked. "There has never been anyone else more perfect me and there has never been anyone else more perfect for you. You're my better half Mercy. Even when we were growing up I knew that. My conscience wasn't even my voice, it was yours. It's obvious."

I pulled away from him angrily. "If it's so obvious that we are perfect for each other, why all the other girls? Huh? Why sleep with nearly all of the cheerleaders and all of the dance team, if you felt this way about me?"

"Why'd you sleep with Matt?" he asked, bringing it back on me.

"I was 15 Sam! We were at summer camp and I was curious! If I could take it back, I would but I cant! I don't sleep around unlike you!" I shouted back at him.

"I was scared, okay. I thought if I slept with all those girls, you wouldn't matter to me as much but it didn't work!" he said, remorse covering his face. "But I'm tired of being scared. I want you. And only you. No one else."

I weighed his heavy words and glanced down at the ground before looking back up at those piercing green eyes.

"I can't Sam… I just… I can't." My body finally worked with me and I felt my legs lift up and begin to move. But not in the direction I thought. Instead of moving closer to Sam, they turned away from him and down the road, not bothering to stop no matter how many times he called after me. I wasn't sure where they were taking me because obviously Kurt's and Quinn's were not an option. Damn me for having feelings for either of their brothers, no matter how massive or microscopic they were. The rain had lightened up but was still present and I was officially soaked through. My jeans were heavy along with my sweater and each step I took was labored.

I finally stopped walking when I reached a door and rang the doorbell. I had been to this house only once before and was shocked my subconscious remembered where it was. Then again, I was completely numb and running on auto pilot. It was the closest friend's house I had on this side of town.

"Mercedes?" Puck asked, opening his door. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't respond as I burst into tears. "I'm sorry," I said through sobs. "I dunno why I came here."

"Come in," he said, pulling me into the warm house. I took a few steps into the small living room, taking in the relatively large pit bull sitting near his couch. "What happened?"

I cried even harder as I thought about what had just happened. Reality sunk in. Sam had told me he loved me.

And I ran.

Like a coward. I was the coward. Never him. I was the one who hid in closets because I was afraid of what I felt for him.

Puck hugged me tightly and rubbed my head. "Look, I'm no good with this emotional crap but because you're Quinn's bestie and we had that thing back in middle school, I'm gonna give you an exception." I chuckled softly and looked into his eyes. "But first, we need to get you dried off."

* * *

**A/N: Please please PLEASE! Dont hate me! I hated having to write this but it had to happen. This had to happen in order for the story to move along. At least we know how Sam feels now right? But trust me it gets happier. Well... not in the next chapter or the chapter after that but soon. God, I feel like an angst whore! I hope I didnt piss anyone off enough that they hate this story now and wont read anymore. **

**Thanks so much for your reviews and thoughts and PM's. It lets me know what you guys are thinking. Keep it up!**

**XOXO**


	11. You Shall Be Loved

**Dont own Glee... those who shall not be named do and they literally broke up every relationship... like every. last. one. But I'm praying to god that we at least get a glimpse of SAMCEDES because on the preview for the next new episode (doesnt come out until november 8th. rat bastards) Mercedes and Mike come to visit because theyre doing Grease the musical! **

**Okay sorry about that! **

**Here it is! Enjoy! **

* * *

I walked out of Puck's bathroom, my hair in a curly ponytail mess. Puck had loaned me a pair of his sweatpants and one of his McKinley t-shirts. I sat down on the couch next to him, my eyes feeling drained of moisture. Cojo, Puck's pit bull laid down next to my feet, stealing a glance at me occasionally.

"Where's your mom?" I asked, looking around, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Out on a date… I don't expect her back until later," he said. I nodded my head and looked over at the clock. It was 10:30. I furrowed my eyebrows. How long had I spent in the shower? I had gotten here around 9. "You okay now?"

I shook my head. It was all still a fuzz. Just thinking about what happened tonight sent my head in a spin.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I looked into Puck's hazel eyes before speaking. I told him everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. From when I first fell for Sam all the way to tonight, when he kissed me. I barely took any breaks in between my long story and when I finally finished, I felt as if the biggest weight was taken off my shoulder.

"Wow," Puck said, leaning back into his couch. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before glancing at me. "And you've kept all that in. For like 11 years?"

"Yup," I said.

"And even Quinn and Kurt don't know?" he asked.

"They have an idea and they tease me about it but I always just kinda brush it off, like it's nothing important," I said. I was wringing my hands nervously as I looked at the ground. Cojo lifted his head up but plopped it back down in boredom.

"And you ran when Sam told you he was in love with you?" Puck asked, more for his understanding than for me.

"Yeah," I said sadly, tears filling my eyes again. I wiped at them, feeling like the -biggest schmuck in the world.

"And you love him back right?"

"Yeah, that's why seeing him with Kitty stung so badly," I muttered through sobs.

"So why run?" he wondered, staring at me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I dunno."

Puck scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I know why you ran. You were scared. You still are. I know because I was you back when I dated Zizes. I mean I was raised not to treat women the right way. My mom dated assholes, including my dad and I never learned how to pursue a girl I liked the right way. Normally I'd just get what I want from them and leave. Until I met Lauren. She made me work for her and it opened my eyes and made me realize that I didn't have to be afraid of being in a relationship. She made me believe that I could be in love without worrying that the person would just leave. I guess I'd have to thank her one day because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be going after Quinn so hard."

I swallowed hard, listening to every word he said. He was right, I was scared. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't trust people that said they loved me. I mean look at my family life. My mom died when I was 14 and I barely talk to my dad. He always makes up some type of excuse to get out of actually interacting with me.

"When my mom first got sick," I started. "She made me promise that my dad and I would stick together. But it was like when she died, he fell apart. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't talk to me. He was the first person to ever let me down. He said he loved me. He said he cared about me, yet he couldn't even tolerate me for longer than 5 minutes."

Tears fell down my cheek for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Dads are assholes," Puck shrugged, wiping my tears away. "I mean mine was out of my life the majority of the time unless he wanted money, not to mention he kept the fact that I had a brother away from me. I thought that would tear me apart. That betrayal. But it didn't. It made me stronger. It made me realize that yeah… I don't have a dad, but I have plenty of love in my life. I have my friends, including you, Coach Beiste, Quinn, no matter how much she tries to deny it, and my brother. You have that love too. You have Quinn and Kurt and Tina and me and Sam. Especially him. Look, I've known Sam as long as you have, maybe longer. When he talks about how he feels, don't take it lightly. He means it and you can trust him. Hell, I have. And it's been forever since he told me in Kindergarten that we were gonna be best friends."

I chuckled lightly and felt the urge to hug Puck. I scooted closer to him and did just that, eliciting a shocked look from him. He hugged me back after a second and patted my head.

"Thanks Puck," I pulled away. "Because you've been my Dr. Phil, I'm putting in a good word for you with Quinn."

"Oh thank god! Because I'm thinking about asking her to Homecoming and if she says no, I think I might have to throw her over my shoulder and take her anyways."

I laughed at him and wiped my face. "D'you think you could give me a ride home?" I asked.

"Course I can. I hope you don't mind motorcycles," he said, smirking.

* * *

I hopped off of Puck's bike and thanked god I was still alive. Not only was he going way too fucking fast, but it was slippery out on those roads. The rain had only just stopped.

"Thanks," I said to him, handing him his helmet. I grabbed my bag of damp clothes off the side of the bike. "Be careful."

"Will do," he said winking and starting up his bike. He drove down the road when I realized I still had on his sweatpants and shirt. I'd just have to give it to him Monday at school. I unlocked my front door and was shocked to see the lights on.

"Mercy, is that you?" I heard. Of course it was Dad, who else would it be?

"Yeah," I said instead.

"Who was that young man on the bike?" he asked, entering the living room. "And whose clothes are you wearing?"

"That was just a really good friend. My clothes are wet so..."

"Oh... okay... well I'm going out of town this week for a dental conference so I was just coming back to pack some things. The credit card is in the drawer in case you need anything," he said. He walked past me and headed to his room.  
"Dad wait!" I said. He turned to face me.

"What is it?" he asked, impatiently.

I pushed myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. I obviously took him by surprise as he stood there, his hands still by his side.

"I miss you," I said, through tears.

"I'm right here," he said. I pulled away from him and shook my head.

"No you aren't. You're never home and when you're here you're not really here. It's like you don't want to be around me," I said.

"Mercy… of course I wanna be around you… it's just busy down at the practice," he said.

"If you can make time for your job, dad, you should be able to make time for your daughter," I cried. He looked down at the ground, shame covering his face. "We promised her. We promised Mom we'd stick together. We promised we'd look out for each other. You're breaking that promise."

"I know," he whispered.

"Do you? Huh Dad? I'm 18. This is my last year living with you and I've seen you maybe about 10 times this school year. I should you see you every day, not every once in a while. I'm your daughter," I said.

"I know," he said again, this time making eye contact with me. His dark brown eyes were so pained that I almost stopped talking but I couldn't. I had to get this out.

"Then why aren't you ever here?" I asked.

"Because I can't take it… I can't take seeing you," he said. His honesty broke my heart, even more than it already was. I collapsed onto the couch.

"What?"

"You look like her," he said sitting down next to me. "You look just like your mom in every way. And now I can't take seeing the disappointed look on your face because it's like she's here too, frowning at me, just like you are now. And knowing that I disappointed either of my girls, kills me."

"Then stop disappointing me, Dad. I need you. Because this next year is gonna be filled with hard times and I need my dad," I said confidently.

"I know… I'm so sorry baby girl," he said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and cried into his chest, just like I did back when mom died. "I'll try harder. I won't go this week. I'll do better. I promise."

"How do I know you won't break your promise?" I cried out.

"You're gonna have to trust me Mercy," he said, smoothing my hair. "But I promise to try harder. I'm gonna be here for you from now on."

I hugged my dad tighter and hoped he was telling the truth.

* * *

**A/N: I'm shocked no one was pissed at me for the last chapter. And I'm even more shocked that a lot of you agreed with Mercedes. I mean it's how I would react but I have no spine soo... lol but anyways I also read a few reviews that thought that Mercy was going over to Pucks and something would happen. DO you guys honestly think I would throw Puck into the drama that is Samcedes? He has Quinn I wouldnt do that to my lovely Quick! But just so you know, all this angst is required and can I just say, the reunion is already written and it is EPIC! Like super epic! Like it's awesome if I do say so myself. **

**Writing this chapter was kind of hard because I thought about the fact that Mercy and her dad still have a strained relationship and I wanted them to fix it before the end of the story. I hope you liked Puck and his advice.**

**I forgot to do it last chapter but thanks so much to my Beta Reesie! Not only does she read over the chapters but she comes back on here to review them. And I send several to her at once so I know she must be keeping her thoughts to herself until she can come on here and tell me what she thought about the chapter! A thousand thanks to you!**

**180+ Reviews! You like me! Ahhhhh I'm so happy about that. Keep reviewing! Maybe Ryan Murphy roams around FanFiction looking for the next big story and maybe just maybe he'll find this and hire me as a writer. Then again, I'd fire like all of his staff and rewrite season 4. I'd need that thing from Men In Black to erase people's memories. Or at least the ones who watched the beginning of season 4. **

**Okay, I'm done sounding crazy. :)**

**XOXO**


	12. Sam Deny Cool Ranch Doritos?

**Dont own Glee. R.I.B do and... you know what I'm gonna take the high road this time and not talk shit about them. But only this time. **

* * *

I wasn't ready for Monday morning to come. But just like every week, it did. Dad and I spent Sunday catching up and talking about memories. And when I woke up Monday morning, he was there. I was shocked. My normal morning routine involved me getting ready and then driving to school without any talking on my behalf unless it was singing.

Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me to have a good day. I said goodbye to him and drove to school. My heart pounded as I made it into the parking lot and got out of my car. I didn't know what to expect when I saw Sam or even Quinn. She'd called my house phone several times but I ignored them. I wasn't trying to ignore her, I could never to do that, but I needed a little Evans free me time. I knew I'd get a tongue lashing but I didn't care.

I pulled my bag out of the back of my car along with Puck's bag of clothes and was stopped by Quinn and Kurt who were standing in front of me, an attitude pushing off of them in waves.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Don't you 'hi guys' us!" Quinn said with attitude.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you serious Mercy?" Kurt said, crossing his arm.

"Here's your phone," Quinn said, thrusting it towards me. I took it and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you guys," I said, walking ahead of them. I already hated the fact that it was Monday. I didn't need it to start off like this. "It's been a tough weekend. I just needed to think."

"We know," Quinn said, her tone softening. I turned around to face them and looked between my two friends.

"You know?" I asked.

"Sam told us what happened when he got back home," Kurt said, nodding his head. "Not to mention Finn said he left you at the theater after he realized he still wanted Rachel. Oh and fuck you very much for that too! The entire weekend was the Finn and Rachel reunion show!"

"Sorry," I said, looking at the ground.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

I nodded my head. "I'll be fine. This weekend was just kinda wild for me."

"Just… next time Mercy, fill your best friends in," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "We love you. And we're here for you. no matter what. Even Tina was worried."

"I know," I said, nodding my head.

"So have you decided what you're gonna do about Sam?" Kurt asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't had time to think much about it," I said, obviously lying. It was all I'd thought about the entire weekend. It was a constant presence in the back of my mind. I'd even brought it up to my dad who thought I should tell Sam how I felt. "My dad and I spent the weekend, talking… you know about our relationship."

"Oh, Mercy that's great!" Quinn said, hugging me. "I'm happy for you."

"Ditto," Kurt added.

"So… Sam told you everything that happened?" I asked nervously.

"He told us he got caught spying on you and Finn and that he kissed you and told you he was in love with you and you ran away," Quinn said, squinting at me.

I nodded my head. "Yup, that's everything."

"He also told us that before he got home, he went over to the tranny granny's house and broke up with her," Kurt added.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yup…" Quinn said, nodding her head. "There will be no more pedophilia coming from dear elderly Kitty. Seriously, she looks old as hell."

"She reminds me of my Nanna Rosie," Kurt muttered.

"Holy shit, you're right! She does look like Mrs. Rosie! You don't think..." Quinn trailed off.

"Seriously Quinn?" Kurt said, cocking his head to the side. "She isn't my grandma!"

The bell rang and we all trailed into school.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm supposed to meet up with Blaine," Kurt said, waving to us. Quinn and I nodded to him and continued the trek down the hall. I froze when I caught a glimpse of Sam down the hall. He looked…. Well… shitty would be the nice way to put it. His normally neat hair was suffering from some serious bed head and his normally bright green eyes were dark, with bags underneath them. It almost made me feel bad that I looked good today. I mean I looked like nothing major had happened to me this weekend while Sam looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"He looks like shit right," Quinn said, reading my mind. I nodded my head. "He locked himself in his room all day yesterday. He wouldn't eat anything. Even Cool Ranch Doritos. He looks worse than Finn did when he and Rachel broke up. I even tried to bribe him with Avatar and he didn't bite."

I nodded my head again and walked to my locker.

"Hey… don't feel guilty," Quinn said. How did she do that? Know just when I was feeling a certain way. "It's not your fault he looks like the grim reapers twin brother."

I nodded my head again and continued to watch Sam as he shut his locker shut and came down the hall way. He was coming our way and I panicked. We locked eyes for a split second and I jumped.

"Ummm I gotta go," I said. Quinn pulled me back.

"No fucking way!" she shouted. "I've let you and Sam do what you had to do this entire time and both of you have failed. I'm stepping in now. You're gonna talk to him and you're gonna tell him that you love him back! Am I clear?"

I shook my head. "I can't… Quinn don't make me…" I began to gasp for air, feeling a panic attack come on. I used to have them all the time when I was younger and especially after my mom died, but it had been a while since I'd felt that constricting feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Mercy if you don't, you might lose him forever. You don't want another Kitty situation do you?"

I shook my head. It was true, I didn't want another Kitty situation but I wasn't sure if I was ready for a Samcedes situation. I needed an excuse to get out of here. Or at least away from this impending meeting. Sam walked closer and closer to us and I looked around for an escape. It came in the form of Noah Puckerman. I sighed and called out his name.

"Puck!"

"Yeah?" he said turning to me. I handed him his bag, just as Sam walked to us. He paused when he saw we were talking.

"Here ya go… thanks again," I said.

"Yeah, no problem," he said, partially confused. He looked between me, Sam and Quinn quickly. "Uh, I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys in French."

"Wait!" I yelled. I avoided looking into Quinn's angry eyes. "How was your weekend?"

"Good," he said, warily. "Umm you?"

"Fine," I muttered. There was an awkward silence between us. I could feel Sam and Quinn boring holes into me but ignored them. "So… who's ready for Homecoming?"

"Oh! Now you're talking!" Puck exclaimed. "Actually Quinn, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure," she said, "Why don't we go talk in private."

"Sure," Puck nodded. I panicked. I had to stop them before they left. Sometimes I had no spine.

"No!" I yelled. "We're all friends. Say what you have to say Puck."

"Ummm," Puck said, unsure of what I was doing. But Sam and Quinn knew it and had I looked into their eyes I would have seen scary Quinn and sad Sam.

"What the fuck!" Quinn exclaimed. "Mercedes Charlotte Jones if you don't stop being scary, I will kick your ass." I recoiled as her finger pointed directly at me. Quinn pulled Puck down the hall but not before giving me one more accusatory glare. I winced and turned to face Sam.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," he said, before clearing his throat. "Listen, we need to-"

The bell rang and I thanked, God, Buddha, and that creepy homeless guy near the Lima Bean who thought he was Jesus, for it.

"Oh, I'll see you later Sam," I said quickly before making my way down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Mercy, Mercy, Mercy! Why are you doing this to poor Sam? This chapter is kinda short but I promise next chapter will have a samcedes confrontation so no worries. Hope you guys liked this update! And thanks so much for the reviews! 200+ and counting! Thank you sooo fucking much!**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie, as always. **

**Keep leaving your thoughts! I might post ch. 13 soon so :)**

**XOXO**


	13. Sam the Know-It-All

**Dont own Glee but if I did, I'd whore my show out everywhere and make millions. I'd make samcedes shirts and samcedes notebooks... no lie, someone shouldreally do that! I would buy the hell out of that!**

* * *

Sam Evans was one persistent guy. I managed to avoid him the rest of Monday and the majority of Tuesday but when Wednesday morning hit, he was like a fucking hawk, swooping down. And I was his prey. When I told him I would see him later, I actually meant, 'hey, I'm avoiding you so I wont be seeing you later'. But he took it literally as I'm gonna see you later. Which he did. Following me into the library. I was so deep into my book, I didn't realize he was there until he placed his own books down on the table.

"We need to talk," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Sam, can we do this later..." I asked. There was a battle going on in my head. Half of me was screaming and begging for me to tell him that I loved him back, the other half was being a scared little bitch and choosing to hide. You can guess who the more dominant side was.

"Do you love me?" he asked, point blankly. I stared at him, my eyes bulging.

"You cant just randomly ask someone that in a library!" I said in a hushed tone.

"It isn't random Mercedes," he said. There he goes again. Using my full name. I must have pissed him off. "I told you I loved you and you ran. Like literally ran. Away from me. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to be me?"

"Oh wow, it must be so hard. Having an awesome guy tell you he loves you. How can you live with yourself?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck you Evans," I said, rising.

"Wait," Sam said, pulling me back. "I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm hurt okay. I keep putting my heart on the line and you keep stomping on it by running. All I want to do is talk and I feel like you're avoiding me on purpose." It's because I am. "What do you want me to do?" I glanced up at him and sighed.

"I need time."

Sam let go of my arm and gave me a defeated look. He shook his head as he spoke. "You don't need time," Sam said, as if he already knew what I was thinking. "You already know how you feel. You cant decide whether or not you love someone. It just happens. You cant tell your emotions to wait until you're ready for them. They happen whether you want them to or not." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you love me?"

We locked eyes and I felt mine sting. I tried to push back the tears that threatened to come out. Why couldn't I just say it? I mean I did. I loved him. But why wouldn't the words come out of my mouth? WORK YOU FUCKING MOUTH!

Silence filled the space around us and Sam bowed his head yet again.

"I'm gonna take that as your answer," he said sadly, before kissing my cheek. "Bye Mercy."

He brushed past me, his head hung low and I felt more empty than ever before.

* * *

"Puck asked me to homecoming," Quinn said, as me, Kurt, and her walked in the lunch line. Mystery meat today and I was not feeling it. I put my empty tray back and decided to skip lunch.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked.

"I said yes," she muttered.

"What? What happened to playing hard to get?" Kurt asked.

"I see where denying your feelings get you and I'm not going down that route. I like Noah Puckerman and if I have to shout it out to the rooftops, I will."

I was assuming her comment was referring to me and Sam. I shrugged it off, not even bothering to mention it. I was just mentally tired from thinking about Sam and how I kept delaying the inevitable. I was a giant woos who couldn't tell a boy she liked him. Maybe I should write him a note.

"Mercy? Earth to Mercy!" Quinn said, flashing her hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I said do you want to go dress shopping with me next weekend?"

"Sure," I mumbled before glancing at the table. There were only 2 seats left, which made absolutely no sense. We normally had enough seats. That meant there was someone there who didn't belong. I looked around and stopped when my eyes focused in on Sam laughing with a bronze haired girl. Her hazel eyes were piercing as she flashed her hair to the side. I felt a sick feeling overcome me at how casual they were seated next to each other.

Kurt, Quinn and I approached the table and sat, Kurt pulling a seat from another table to sit at. I tried to avoid staring at the girl and Sam together but couldn't help it. This could not possibly be happening again.

"Who's your friend Sam?" Quinn finally asked and I silently thanked her.

"Oh, this is Ginny," he said, smiling.

"Hi," Ginny said, waving to us. Everyone at the table said hi and introduced themselves.

"Wait... your name's Ginny? Like from Harry Potter?" Puck asked.

"It's a fairly common name in England," she explained, her accent poking out.

Blaine chuckled to himself and began to sing quietly to himself. "Wanna take you to the city, gonna take you out to dinny, Ginny. You're cuter than a guinea pig, wanna take you up to Winnipeg, That's in Canada!"

We all stared at him, confused except for Kurt who patted his back lovingly.

"What?" Blaine asked us. "Don't tell me none of you know what A Very Potter Musical is."

"What the hell is that?" Puck asked.

"It's a musical kinda based off of Harry Potter but funny. That one guyfrom Glee is in it," Blaine explained.

"What's Glee?" Mike asked.

Blaine's eyes went wide and his mouth fell. "How the hell do you not know what Glee is?"

"Relax babe. It's a show, about a glee club at a school with a bunch of crazy characters who switch girlfriends and boyfriends more than I switch clothes... I used to watch it before they broke up every couple on that show. Now I hate it," Kurt explained.

"Anyways," Sam said continuing. "Ginny is the new foreign exchange student. And she's never been to a homecoming."

"We don't have that in secondary school," she said, smiling. "We have dances but never a dance surrounded by American football."

"So you're going to our homecoming?" Tina asked.

"Actually yeah, Sam here just asked me," she said, smiling. An audible gasp could be heard from nearly everyone at the table. The pain that I felt from seeing Kitty and Sam together could never possibly compare to the pain I felt of seeing Sam and Ginny together. Especially after he had told me he loved me less than 5 days ago. My eyes stung again but this time, the tears were persistent. They began to blur my vision. Everyone sat, silent and staring between Ginny, Sam, and me.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, looking at all of us.

"Nope, my friends are just rude," Sam said, glaring at us. His eyes locked on me and he face looked remorseful when he noticed the obvious tears, brimming my eyes. I scooted out from the table.

"Excuse me," I muttered.

"Mercy. Wait up," Quinn said. I stopped her.

"No... I need to be alone," I said, running out into the hallway and into the girls bathroom. Thank god no one was in there. I wiped vigorously at my eyes. I had no one to blame but myself. No one but me and my stupid scaredy cat emotions. I looked into the mirror at my swollen eyes and running nose and grabbed a paper towel.

I had to fix this and I had to fix it now or else I would regret this forever.

Just then, an idea hit me that was bound to get my feelings across without freezing me up from fear. It was so high school musical-y, but if Zac Efron could do it, so could I right? But I couldn't do it alone. I needed help.

I needed Artie Abrams.

* * *

**A/N: Some angst for your fancy and then some random shit afterwards! :) Well it's not really random. This Ginny chick is kind of the push Mercy needed to see that she doesnt want any one else with Sam. So it's good. But not everything is as it seems so before you guys go all "WTF Sam! We thought you loved Mercy!" Just know he does! **

**OH and sorry for the name Ginny and the Potterness of it all. Blame it on AVPM.. I had been watching it all weekend and I'm not sorry to say that, Darren Criss has somewhat stolen my heart. (Sorry Chord! I still love you though... just not as much)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave your thoughts and comments because they make me happy. Even the rants and the long ass ones! **

**Samcedes Reunion next chapter. But dont expect it anytime soon. (I know, I'm evil) Then again knowing me it might be up tomorrow :)**

**XOXO**


	14. My Best Friends Brother

**Dont own Glee... I just keep thinking... I wonder if the actors who all these stories are based off of read fanfiction. If so do they think we're crazy? **

* * *

"This is a crazy idea, Mercedes Jones. Not only is the possibility of us getting suspended or worse pretty damn high, but your reputation could be ruined?" Artie said, as I walked into the club room. It was a few days ago when I'd brought the idea to him and this was probably the hundredth time I'd been told it was crazy.

"I know Artie," I said. "But I have to do something radical right?"

"No! You could tell the kid you like him," Artie said, crossing his arms.

"It's not that simple," I said. "I fucked up and I need to fix it the only way I know how. So will you tell the band members, Santana and Brittany while I go get dressed?"

"Fine," he groaned. "You're lucky I like you."  
"Ditto Artie," I said, smiling and walking out of the room only to bump into Sam and Ginny walking down the hall together.

"Hey," I said, smiling at them.

"Hey," Sam said back. "You okay? You looked like you were in a rush." I felt the palms of my hand begin to sweat and I nodded my head quickly.

"I'm awesome. Uh, I'll see you guys later." I walked past them and ran down the hallway, pausing quickly at my locker to get my bag of clothes.

"Mercy," Quinn said, leaning against my locker. "What are you gonna do about this Ginny situation?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging. It was a total lie but I couldn't trust her with my plan. She might spill the beans. I began to do the combination on my lock.

"What the hell do you mean, nothing? This is Sam we're talking about. The guy you're supposed to be in love with!"

"I know," I said.

"You know? The fuck is up with you?"she asked, scrunching her face up at me. I grabbed the bag and shut my locker, turning to face Quinn.

"Nothing I just... I'm busy," I said, trying to walk past her. As soon as Quinn caught sight of the bag in my hand, she snatched it.

"What is this?" she asked, rifling through it. "Shoes, clothes, curling iron... please don't tell me you have a date or something."

I grabbed my bag back and held it close to my chest. "No... look I gotta go Quinn, I'll talk to you later."

"Mercy, wait!" She said, taking a step closer to me. "What's going on? I mean we haven't really talked since the other day when we met Ginny."

"I know and I'm sorry. But look I gotta go. I'll explain everything to you later." I ran down the hallway glancing at my phone clock. I had 30 minutes before lunch which meant I had 20 to get ready. I ran into the girls bathroom and scowled at the amount of ladies in there.

"Get out," I ordered. They all looked at me, giving me the bitch face. "I just had the mystery meat, so get out."

Their faces construed in horror and they all filed out of the bathroom and I smiled to myself. I pulled out the clothes and draped them over the stall doors before giving myself a pep talk.

"You can do this. You will not pass out from the sheer cray cray-ness of what you're about to do. Just remember who you're doing this for."  
Sam's face lit up my mind and I smiled.

"Show Time."

* * *

I watched as Artie led the rest of the band into the cafeteria. He had saved a large table space for us only and I took a deep breath before entering after them. Santana and Brittany went out next, winking at me as they took their spots on either side of the table. I smoothed out my red skinny jeans and sequins black top before taking a step onto the table as well. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hey!" I shouted. Everyone turned around to stare at me and I felt fear grip me. _You can do this Jones! You can do this._

I heard a few people mumble to themselves and wonder why the hell I was on standing on the table with two Cheerios on either side of me. I glanced over at my table and noticed my friend's odd looks. They each had a look of curiosity and wonder on their faces.

"Um... this... umm... uhhh..." I couldn't find the words to explain what I was doing and began to stammer. I looked at Santana for help and she took that as her cue to talk.

"What Wheezy here is trying to say is that what we're about to do is for guppy lips over there so pay attention! She has something to say. Oh... and she doesn't want you taking that spice girl to homecoming." she shouted. I gave her a weak smile and nodded at the guitarist who began to play. The drummer played next while Brittany, Santana and I stepped back and forth to the music.

_I call you up when I know he's at home.__  
__I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.__  
__Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?__  
__Should I give him a smile?__  
__Should I get up and leave?__  
_  
Brittany and Santana harmonized with me as a broad smile swept across Quinn's face.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking__  
__But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?__  
__I really hope I can get him alone.__  
__I just don't, don't want her to know.__  
_  
The three of us jumped up and down, pumping our fists in the air.  
_  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__A punk rock Blondie and he's 6 foot 3!__  
__I don't want to, but I want to,__  
__Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!_  
_My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__BFB! __  
__BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

Everyone at our table, except for Sam stood up and joined us in jumping and pumping their fists. They danced with one another happily as I continued to sing.  
_  
__I kinda think that I might be his type.__  
__Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy._

I jumped off the table and danced around some students who were getting into the song. I spun Artie around in his chair and winked at him.

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.__  
__Is this all in my head?__  
__I don't know what to do.__  
__I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.__  
__But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?__  
__I really hope I can get him alone.__  
__I just don't, don't want her to know._

Quinn, Kurt and Tina were the first ones to run up to me and dance around me. I smirked at all of them, not faltering. Ginny got up too, running over to Artie to dance with him.

_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah__  
__A punk rock Blondie and he's 6 foot 3.__  
__I don't want to, but I want to,__  
__Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__BFB! __  
__BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother._

I ran up to Finn who was dancing awkwardly with his arms and ran my hand over his shoulder. I pushed him and Rachel together and winked at the couple before shouting the next part.

_BFB! _

_BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother_.

I stared at Sam as I sang the next part, his face looked as if it was made of stone. I couldn't read him, but we locked eyes and I didn't plan on looking anywhere else any time soon.  
_  
__Cause he's such a dream.__  
__Yeah__  
__And you know what I mean,__  
__If you weren't related._

Puck and Finn pulled Sam out of his seat and I walked slowly to him.

_Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__A punk rock Blondie and he's 6 foot 3.__  
__I don't want to, but I want to!__  
__Cause I just can't get you out of mind and__  
__Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me!__  
__BFB! BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.__  
_  
I stopped moving when I was finally in front of him and looked into his eyes, not wavering in my stare. He needed to get this. That this was how I felt. I mean I could have chosen an Adele song if I wanted hard core emotion but I mean, I was in love with my best friends brother. What other song could I have sung?  
_  
__BFB! BFB!__  
__My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother_.

The music stopped and I waited, breathlessly for Sam to respond as everyone around us, cheered and clapped wildly. We stood there staring at each other, waiting for one of us to talk.

I shrugged. "I guess I suck at talking about feelings but rock at singing about them huh?"Sam chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. He continued to squint at me and not speak. "Can you speak?" I imitated how he sounded when we were kids and I'd first met him.

Sam nodded his head, just as I had, so many years ago. Full circle right?

"Dude," Puck said, leaning into Sam's ear. "This is the part where you kiss her."

"Fuck off Puckerman," he said, taking his eyes off of me for a split second.

Puck stepped back and wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"So... what d'you say?" I asked nervously. This could go one of two ways. Sam could tell me he loved me and accept that I loved him back, or he could call me some psycho indecisive bitch who didnt deserve him.

"What do you say?" he asked back. I wasnt expecting a question back. I decide to answer honestly.

I shrugged yet again. "I say, I'm in love with my best friend's brother."

Sam nodded his head before pulling me flush against him. "Good. Me too," he said. He caught his mistake and began to blabber. "I mean... I dont love my best friends brother... I... we...ya know what I mean I-"

"Shut up," I said, cutting him off by pulling him by the collar and kissing him. I threw my arms around his neck, and stood on my tippy toes, making sure to savor Sam's taste as I had failed to do the first time we'd kissed. I felt my feet lift off the floor, literally and smiled against Sam's lips as he lifted me up.

I could vaguely hear Tina crying, and Quinn shouting a loud yes along with Kurt cheering. But I didn't care what they were doing. Because I was in the middle of kissing the hottest most awesomest guy in this school and nothing could ruin it.

"Mercedes Jones!" I heard being yelled. Well that could ruin it. I pulled away from Sam and felt the glare of Principle Figgins. "My office. Now!"  
Seriously? I was up there singing for like a good 5 minutes and you choose now to interrupt? Ultimate way to ruin a mood Figgins.

* * *

**A/N: I am such a woos! I said I'd wait to update didnt I? I wanted to build supsense so when you guys finally read this you'd be all like "HOLY SHIT!" But then I started thinking how I hate when I'm reading a story and the author takes forever to update. Especially when they already have the chapters written. Okay... so what'dya think? This story wasnt called My Best Friends brother for nothing :) I always had it planned that Mercedes would sing this song to Sam so I hope you guys enjoyed it because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. There isnt much left in this story. 5 chapters tops but I was thinking about writing a sequel to it but I'm not sure where this would go. College maybe. If any of you have ideas for a sequel, PM me because I gotta admit, I love this story! Oh yeah, and I made some changes to some of the past chapters. You dont have to go back and re-read them if you dont want to but some of the stuff I added is kinda funny.**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie! She got this last week sometime so I know she must have been sitting on the edge of her chair so she could review this chapter! **

**Leave your thoughts! **

**XOXO**


	15. No Words

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

I was already on a full blown high from new Directions Sectionals win led by Artie and I last week. We kicked ass if I do say so myself. I don't remember the rest of the night though, because when New Directions celebrate, we celebrate hard core. Especially when I invited friends like Puck and Santana to the after party.

Homecoming was the next thing on my agenda. It was tonight, and I was beyond stoked for it. My dress was laid out on my bed, a poofy purple one with a one shoulder strap to match. My shoes were silver with purple rhinestones running down the middle and my hair, thanks to the wonderful and marvelous Kurt Hummel was perfectly curled into neat spirals just the way I liked it. I even got light brown highlights to accent them (Kurt's idea). And to top the look off, my purple glittered masquerade mask. The odds of me wearing it for longer than 10 minutes were slim to none though. Everything was perfect. Everything except my dad.

"I'm just wondering where you'll be going afterwards is all," he said as I picked out my earring from my jewelry box. Perfect double drop dangle diamonds.

"I don't know yet Dad," I said. "New Directions is having an after party and I might go because ya know... I'm apart of New Directions."

"I just... I want you to be safe."

I turned to face him and noticed the concern on his face. "I know dad, and thank you for that. But I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Besides all the girls are going to go sleep over at Tina's so..."

"And this boy..."

"His name's Sam daddy and you're gonna have to be nice. He isn't just my date. He's boyfriend so-"

"Shh!" he cut me off. I scrunched my face at him, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"If you say boyfriend, it makes this all real," he groaned. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders, looking into his matching light brown eyes.

"Daddy, it is real. I have a boyfriend. The sooner you come to terms with that the better."

"I know... I know I'm just being an overprotective dad but... it's Sam... Samuel that used to come over here and eat all of our food. Sam who used to play in the backyard with you and Quinn. Sam who used to piss all over my floor when he was a little boy because his aim was off." I laughed at my dad while pulling my make up kit out.

"Well he's all grown up now," I said. There was silence between us as I began to moisturize my face.

"Mercy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you two... had... intercourse?" he asked, his voice strained.

I stopped rubbing my face and turned to dad. "What?"

"Have you two... done it?"

"Dad!" I yelled, looking at him incredulously.

"What? You two are young and it's obvious the boy cares about you so... It's just a question," he said shrugging.

"No dad... we haven't," I said, turning back to the mirror trying to recover from utter embarrassment.

"Good..." he sighed. "Do you want to?"

"Dad!" I shouted again. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying, maybe I should sit you and Sam down and have 'the talk' with you. I haven't really seen Sam since you guys were in middle school so..."

I glared at him, giving my dad the best evil eye I could. He instantly got the hint.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said. "I'll leave you alone to finish your make up. Even though you're beautiful the way you are." I nodded my head and waited for him to leave before I finished moisturizing my face. I examined each feature on my face. Gorgeous big round eyes. Button nose that looked especially awesome with my tiny nose ring. Full lips. I didn't even put any make up on yet. I applied as little foundation as I could. I guess I wasn't a normal girl because I hated the stuff. I had a clear complexion thanks to Proactive and drinking tons of water. I didn't feel like I needed to cover up anything. But pictures would be taken and now a-days people had those cameras that liked to zoom in on shit. I wasn't having that. I began to apply the eyeshadow and mascara carefully. I refused to go to someone professional to do my makeup because who knew my face better than me right?

When I had finished my eyes and was satisfied, I looked in the mirror yet again.

"Not too shabby Jones," I told myself. I rose up from my seat in front of the mirror and glanced at the clock. I had exactly 5 minutes before the the van came and got me. I was the last stop before we got to the school. I walked over to the bed and started to put my dress on. When I finally zipped it up, and got to look at myself in full attire, I nearly squealed. I looked awesome. I was never a vain person but damn, I could look at myself all day. Apparently that's what I tried to do because as I was looking at myself, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I heard Sam's voice as Dad opened the door and felt butterflies float in my stomach. It wasn't a feeling I liked. It made me feel like I had to throw up. I took one last look at myself before walking over to my shoes and putting them on.

* * *

**_SAM'S POV BECAUSE YOU WANT IT :)_**

I took a deep breath before ringing Mercy's doorbell. I pulled the superhero mask off my face and adjusted my black bow tie with purple pock-a-dots. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'll get it!" I heard Mr. Jones yell. I smiled widely when he opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Jones," I said.

"Come in Sam." I entered the neatly decorated house and thanked god that I didn't have to deal with the awkward "meeting your girlfriends parents for the first time thing." Mr. Jones knew me. No worries right?

"I'll be down in a second," I heard Mercy yell from upstairs. That same feeling hit me in the pit of my stomach every time I heard her voice. And I'm not gonna lie, I loved that feeling.

"Have a seat Samuel," Mr. Jones directed me towards the couch. I nodded my head and walked over to the couch and sat down. I stuck my hands in my pocket as the silence around Mr. Jones and I grew longer. I cleared my throat.

"So... uhh did you see the Buckeye game last week. Michigan is going down right?" I said, trying to make conversation. Mr. Jones was always a Buckeye fan and grasped at any chance to talk about it.

"Do you intend to have sex with my daughter?" he asked, ignoring my earlier football reference. My eyes went wide. Had he really just asked me that?

"Sir?" I asked in a small voice.

"Do you intend to have sex with my daughter?" he asked again. How do I answer that? Do I tell the truth and say hell yes or do I lie and say no? Either way, his reaction wont be good.

"Uhh... not until marriage sir," I lied. It was the easiest thing to say and the one thing parents liked to hear. Mr. Jones squinted his eyes at me and scooted closer to me, giving me a menacing look.

"I don't like you Evans," he said gruffly.

"But.. sir... I... I've known you since I was a kid," I stammered.

"Yes... that's true," he said. "But when you were a kid, you thought girls were gross. It's nothing personal it's just... you have a penis and I trust no one with a penis. I know what I was thinking when I was your age and going to pick my girlfriend up for a school dance. The only thing on my mind was S-E-X."

"Uh... umm... I..." I couldn't form legible words. Think Evans!

"But since I know Mercy cares about you and you obviously care about her, then I'll let her go tonight. But if she comes home pregnant, I will rip your gonads out, blend them up and feed them too you from a straw," he said. The image overwhelmed my mind and I felt nausea take over.

"Hi," I heard from the top of the staircase. I looked up to Mercy who was smiling her signature thousand watt smile. I felt my heart stop beating. Literally stop, as I looked at her. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. She was a goddess sent from up above.

"Wow," I breathed out. It was all I could say at the moment since I was speechless.

"You look beautiful Mercy," Mr. Jones said, helping his daughter the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Wow," I said again.

"Use your words Sam," she joked. All I could do was crack a mini smile. Way to be articulate Evan's.

* * *

**BACK TO MERCEDES POV, BECAUSE I CAN!**

I had heard the last part of the threat my dad was dishing out to Sam and decided to make my appearance downstairs before it went any further. I grabbed my bag with a change of clothes and ran down stairs. Sam looked handsome in his suit and pock-a-dot bow tie. He stared at me, saying nothing but 'wow' over and over again.

"Use your words Sam," I said.

He shook his head. "There are no words... Radiant, magnificent, gorgeous, beautiful, and elegant don't do you justice," he said.

"Laying it on kinda thick there, huh Sam," Dad said. I glared at him and he backed up slightly. "Before you go Mercy, I have something for you." He walked into the kitchen and came back with a long velvet box. He handed it to me "It was your mother's." I opened the box and gasped as it revealed her favorite silver diamond bracelet. I hadn't seen it in years and I just assumed it was gone.

"Daddy!" I said, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Put it on," he said. I nodded my head and looked to Sam to help me. He obliged, quickly snapping the latch of the bracelet around my wrist. I moved my hand around, enjoying the look of diamonds on it.

"Perfect," Sam muttered. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Well you kids better get going," Dad said. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your homecoming." Sam and I headed towards the door before I turned around and pulled my dad into a tight embrace.

"I love you dad," I said.

"I love you too baby girl," he whispered back into my ear. "Have fun and... be safe."

"Will do," I muttered. Sam held the door to the van open to me and I got in, waving to my dad, one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I so love this story! Like so effing much! But it makes me sad that this is coming to an end soon. Well... this part. There will most def. be a sequel. I already have the idea in my head. Literally there are 2 chapters left in the story and they're already typed up. So stayed tuned for them!**

**You loved Mercy's dad's sex talk didnt you? No lie, this was what my own dad said to me and I was mortified. ****I dont know why I didnt put the sectionals performance into the story but... I just didnt want to. There will be plenty of singing next chapter, trust me. Chapter 16 is also the attack of Kitty (the prequel) yes... tranny granny comes back. And she'll be in the sequel to because I mean we need a villain. Shane will be in it also. **

**I look at the amount of reviews, favorites, and follows this story has gotten and I literally cry. And if you knew me personally, you'd know that me tearing up is cray cray! I cant put into words the amount of appreciation I feel for you readers! I'm gonna save the long ass thank yous until the last chapter so... **

**Thanks Reesie! You are the best! **

**Please drop your thoughts about this chapter! **

**XOXO**


	16. Dancing With My Boyfriend, the King

**Dont own Glee, Masquerade by Nicki Minaj, or What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

* * *

The gym was decorated from head to toe. Giant mask statues and ice sculptures were beautiful decorated around the floors and hanging from the ceiling.

"This is awesome," Tina stated, running her hand over the silk fabric of her gold dress.

"Right! Kurt went all out," Quinn added. Her dress was probably my favorite besides my own. It matched her personality perfectly. It was short, strapless and gray with pockets. To top the look off, she wore her favorite white, high top Converse and a pure white mask with her name written on the side of it. Rachel had on a pink flowing dress that made her olive skin pop and a matching pink mask.

"I did didn't I?" Kurt said, appearing in front of us. His suit looked perfect on him and he wasn't kidding when he told us last week he and Blaine would look like penguins. They even had matching 3-D penguin broaches. The only thing that separated them from looking like twins was that Kurt was wearing a top hat. Blaine was the only one out of the duo wearing a mask.

"Where's your mask Kurt?" I asked.

He scoffed. "As if I could cover up the fabulousness that is me."

Artie rolled over to me, his mask being the one from Phantom of the Opera. Ginny, his date, followed behind him.

"You look really pretty Mercedes," she said.

"Thanks, so do you," I said, taking in her floor length green dress.

"Psh!" Artie scoffed. "You ladies look better than pretty. You guys look hella good. Somewhere in L.A., Kristen Stewart is crying because of how good you look. You make her feel actual emotion!" We all laughed at Artie. "Oh and BTW, Figgins wants ND to sing at least one song. I recommended Masquerade by Nicki Minaj for the ladies but I think we need our fearless leader to participate."

I smirked at him before speaking. "Then we better go find Rachel, huh?"

"Rachel who?" Artie gasped. "Last I checked, the girl that led us to a Sectionals win was not named Rachel Barbra Berry. Her name was Mercedes Charlotte Jones!"

"Preach," Sam added. I playfully hit him and nodded my head.

"Fine. I'll sing. But only if you glee guys sing one too," I said.

"We don't have enough guys," Artie said. "Kurt banned Freshman from Homecoming, remember?" I chuckled, remember the rule Kurt enforced. He always used to say Freshman were the bacteria that ate on the algae on the rock that is McKinley High. "So it's only me and Joe."

"I'll help," Sam said.

"You cant sing," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah I can," he responded. "I just purposely sing off key because whenever we sing together you upstage me. Remember when you tried teaching me the chords to Human Nature. I couldn't compete with that."

"Are my ears gonna bleed?" Artie asked.

"Nope. Puck will help too," Sam said.

"Puck will do what?" Puck asked, looking up, several pieces of chocolate in his mouth.

"Nothing... just tell Mike to pick a song," Sam said smirking.

"Excuse me," A high pitch voice said into the microphone on the stage. It was Kurt and he tapped the microphone again to get everyone's attention. "Hi and welcome to McKinley High's Homecoming 2012!" Everyone cheered loudly. "I hope you guys are all wearing your masks, especially you J.B.I you need to hide your face from that hideous orange suit you're wearing," Jacob scoffed and crossed his arms. "Tonight we are gonna rock you until the sun comes up!" Someone near him cleared their throats. "Okay not until the sun comes up but at least 11:30! So have fun, and dance your asses- I mean butts off. Hit it DJ!" The music began to play louder than it had before and pulled my mask off. I knew I wouldn't have it on for too long.

"Well Ginny and I are gonna go dance, so we'll see you guys later," Artie said, pulling Ginny into his lap and wheeling them out onto the dance floor. Sam intertwined his fingers in mine and smiled at me.

"Wanna follow them?" he asked. Before I could speak, I heard Santana yell my name.

"San, you look gorgeous," I said, turning to her. Her floor length, mermaid red dress, accented her body perfectly.

"You too Aretha," she said smiling. "And might I say Trouty... you look pretty good. Even _my_ lady parts are tingling now."

"Thanks Santana..." Sam said smiling. She winked at us before walking over to the snack table to talk to someone else.

"So are you two friends now or something?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Ever since BFB... we kinda bonded I guess."

"Weird," He muttered.  
"I know."

"Mercy!" Quinn yelled pulling me away from Sam.

"No it's cool, I wasn't talking to her or anything," he said, sarcastically. Quinn either didn't pick up on it or was ignoring him.

"Awesome. Come on Mercy, I love this song and you gotta dance with me," she said. I looked back at Sam, a sad look on his face and mouthed a 'sorry.'

"Where's your date at Quinn?" I asked.

"Trying to spike the punch," she stated, beginning to dance. I followed suit and danced with her for the song. As soon as it ended, I made a b-line to Sam only to find him chatting with Kitty. I wasn't the jealous type because I knew Sam loved me. I sauntered over to them, ready to be as natural as possible but was stopped when I heard Artie call my name.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I groaned. "Am I famous now or something."

"Hey, you guys are up for the song," he said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah." I took one more look at Sam and Kitty as the laughed. Kitty threw her head back dramatically. What the hell was so fucking funny? I wanted to laugh but everyone was pulling me away from my boyfriend.

"Okay, everyone," Kurt said into one of the mics. "Here on stage is your very own Glee club, led by my bestie Mercedes Jones. Singing Masquerade!"

I walked onto the stage, Rachel and surprisingly Quinn and Tina followed behind me.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Artie said you might need some help so we volunteered," Tina said. I smiled at my best friends as the music started. I grabbed one of the microphones and swayed as the music started. I wasn't too sure about my rapping skills but I guess we were about to find out.

_Feel, feel, feel, feel the beat of the drums_

_Move like you really wanna be number one_

_You, you, you could beat out the comp_

_Run like you really wanna be at the top_

_Stop!_

_Adrenaline rush cuz_

_You have been identified as a hustler_

_Topic of discussion but beat it like a percussion _

_And chuck the deuce up and tell em it's just love. _

_Whoop Whoop! _

_Damn diggity dog, let them bums stay mad cuz we livin it up_

_Whoop Whoop!_

_Shell tops is on, and I'm poppin like I'm poppin, like I'm poppin some corn_

Rachel, Tina and Quinn came in and sang the next part with me.

_And now!_

_I don't wanna take you if we fall down _

_don't get upset_

A_nd now!_

_It's just the beginning _

_And we'll figure it out_

_Somehow!_

_Right now! _

_Masquerade. _

_Master the merry go round!_

_Right now! _

_Masquerade_

_Master the merry go round! _

_Right now!_

_It's somethin you create_

_It's never ever too late_

_It's never ever too late_

_Right now_!

_Okay to make a mistake_

_Yeah baby this is your day_

_It's time to masquerade. _

Rachel took over the next part and I wont lie, I was even more nervous to hear her rap than I was for myself.

_Uh, face the bass feel the bass in ya face_

_Hit the finish line first place in the race_

I was shocked. Rachel was rapping and she sounded good. Like actually good. The crowd yelled loudly as she rapped, dancing around, obviously as shocked as I was.

_Yes, King Kong on your chest_

_Running and I'm coming a baton to your left_

_Yup!_

_You can be who you want, be who you is, never be who you aren't_

_Never!_

_Ever fold under pressure, desperate times yeah desperate measure! _

_Whoop Whoop!_

_Damn diggity dog, let them bums stay mad cuz we livin it up_

_Whoop Whoop!_

_Shell tops is on, and I'm poppin like I'm poppin, like I'm poppin some corn_

We all took a step forward so we were in a line and swayed back and forth

_And now!_

_I don't wanna take you if we fall down _

_don't get upset_

A_nd now!_

_It's just the beginning _

_And we'll figure it out_

_Somehow!_

_Right now! _

_Masquerade_

_Master the merry go round!_

_Right now! _

_Masquerade_

_Master the merry go round! _

We all jumped up and down, pumping our fist in the air!

_Right now!_

_It's somethin you create_

_It's never ever too late_

_It's never ever too late_

_Right now!_

_Okay to make a mistake_

_Yeah baby this is your day_

_It's time to masquerade. _

All 4 of us danced around the stage as the beat turned techno before going back to the chorus.

_Right now! _

_Masquerade. _

_Master the merry go round!_

_Right now! _

_Masquerade_

_Master the merry go round! _

_Right now!_

_It's somethin you create_

_It's never ever too late_

_It's never ever too late_

_Right now!_

_Okay to make a mistake_

_Yeah baby this is your day_

_It's time to masquerade. _

_Right now!_

We all finished, standing the same way, our hands pointing to the ceiling. The crowd cheered and clapped as we filed off the stage.

"That was... awesome!" Tina yelled. "Is that what you guys feel like every time you perform?"

I nodded my head, as did Rachel. "Yeah. You should join Glee club Tina. I mean we could always use another upperclassmen. We can just kick one of those damn fresh bloods off."

"I'll think about it," she said, running over to Mike.

"I. Need. Punch," Quinn said, out of breath.

"We didn't even dance that hard," I said.

"I'm. Out. Of. Shape," she said, sounding like that kid from Malcolm in the Middle. She walked towards the snack table.

"Hey, Mercedes, before you go, I never got the chance to say that you were great," Rachel said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No I mean... not just up there. You were great at Sectionals. You and Artie were really good together. I heard someone say this once but uh... game recognizes game," she said, with a complete straight face. I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"What?"

"I mean... like I'm gifted so when I see someone with a gift, I... I'm trying to tell you that you have a gift," she finally rambled out.

"Well thanks Rachel... gift recognizes gift too..." I said, smiling at her. Finn came up and gave me a quick hug before pulling Rachel away to dance.

I scoped the crowd looking around for Sam and not seeing him. I bit down on my bottom lip nervously. I jumped when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Looking for someone?" I turned to see a smirking Sam.

"If you were someone else, you would have lost your life," I said, shaking my head.

"Thank god I'm me then, right?" he laughed.

"Sam!" Artie called. Puck, Joe, and Mike were right behind him. "Come on! We're up." Sam groaned and stomped his feet like a child.

"Go," I said, kissing his cheek. "I'll be right here when you get done."

"Okay," Sam pouted. He stole one kiss from me and handed me his mask before being practically dragged onto the stage by Puck and Finn.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Kurt said into the mic. "I present the New Directions... whoa that kinda sounds like... never mind! It's the guys with some non glee club members assistance singing... really guys... not this song... whatever."

The familiar tune came on and I tried to not roll my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't like the song, it's just that I felt like a child when I listened to it. And here it was, my boyfriend about to sing it. Artie was the first one to sing.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

The rest of the guys began to sing with Artie and somehow they'd made some type of dance to it.

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
__Everyone else but you_

As the chorus began, I looked over at all the girls who were crowding around the stage and screaming. They did realize that Artie, Sam, Puck, Joe, and Mike weren't One Direction right? Kurt walked over to me and looped his arm into mine.

"I hope Sam can sing," he said.

"Me too," I laughed.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__That what makes you beautiful_

Sam took the second verse and I gasped when he did. He was right. He could sing. I shook my head shocked.

"Holy hell... you just got the whole package now Mercy," Kurt said. "He's hot, he's nice, and he can sing... damn you!"

"You have Blaine," I said.

"Yeah... I almost forgot about him. Damn Sam and those body rolls!"

"Right!" Santana said, joining our group.

_So c-come on__  
__You got it wrong__  
__To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

He pointed directly at me as he sang and winked. I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed out like some type of fangirl.

_I don't know why__  
__You're being shy__  
__And turn away when I look into your eyes_

The rest of the guys harmonized again.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Kurt and I turned to see Kitty, her arms crossed and her face in a scowl. "Not this bitch," Santana whispered into my ear. I elbowed her and put on my best smile.

"Hi Kitty," I said.

"Mercedes," she said curtly.

"Umm are you having a good time?" I asked.

"I would if my boyfriend hadn't dumped me for you. I saw your BFB performance in the cafeteria. Not only did you get 2 of the gayest cheerleaders, but you voice was off key," She said with way too much attitude.

"Who the fuck d'you think you are-" Santana yelled but I pulled her back as she tried to go at her. I calmly took a deep breath and looked at Kitty.

"Look Kitty. I'm not gonna do this, okay. I'm not gonna argue with some insecure girl over a guy that obviously doesn't want her. Move on Kitty."

"I always get what I want. And you don't wanna mess with me. I'm like a bad Carrie Underwood song when I get going," she said.

"You do realize you just said that out loud right?" Kurt asked.

Kitty took a step closer to me, and got too close to my face. I resisted the urge to smack the fake eyelashes off of her.

"When I want something, I get it. One way or another, Sam is gonna be mine," she said menacingly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Listen up little miss fucks a lot, I don't give a shit what you do. It isn't gonna be able to change that fact that 1) you're a geriatric wrinkly bleach blonde bimbo bitch and 2) Sam's with me. And the sooner you learn that, the sooner you can get back to your assisted living facility and take your medication since it's obvious your dementia is kicking in if you think you have any chance of getting in between Sam and I." I gave her a maniacal grin and turned back to the boys who were still singing their song. Kitty must have stormed off but either way, I didn't care.

"Damn Wheezy," Santana said. "That was cray cray..."

___Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
_

Sam walked across the stage, crouching down to shake hands with some of the girls crowded around him like he was some superstar. He ruffled his hair as he sang and caught my eye, winking at me.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
_  
_If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__That's what makes you beautiful_

I jumped up and down and clapped as loud as I could as the guys got off the stage. Sam walked over to me, his hands in the air as if he'd just won a victory.

"What did I tell ya?"

"Okay... okay, I admit... you can sing," I said.

"Damn Skippy. Dance with me? I'm sick of everyone stealing you away."

"Okay," I said, following him out onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. We swayed back and forth, my head resting on his chest. His heartbeat filled my ears and I smiled when I felt it match mine. His heart skipped over a beat.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling..." he said, grinning back at me.

"Nothing its just... I can hear your heart beat and it matches mine. Well, at least it did before it skipped over an entire beat."

"Yeah it kinda does that whenever you smile," he muttered. I lifted my head and kissed him.

"That was cheesy but sweet," I said.

"See," he said, clutching his chest. "It did it again. You're trying to kill me, woman."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again but longer this time. Sam kept his eyes closed when I finally pulled back. "It's stopped working. It officially is no longer beating. I knew you'd be the death of me Mercedes Jones." I laughed at him and patted his cheek.

"Hello Everyone!" Principal Figgins said into the mic. The music stopped and everyone looked at him. "It's time for Homecoming King and Homecoming Queen. Will all the nominees come up here please."

"Well that's me," Sam said.

"I still cant believe you signed up for king," I muttered.

"It was when Kitty and I were together and we thought we'd win... let's hope that doesn't happen right?" Sam laughed nervously while I kept a stone straight face. I didn't find this situation funny at all. "Hehe... I love you..." he said in a sing songy voice.

"Get on stage Sam," I said with a straight face. He ran up the stairs to the stage along with Finn Rick the dick- I mean Stick and J.B.I. The girls running for Homecoming Queen were Kitty, Santana and some chick named Charlie Rae... I didn't even know we had a Charlie that went to this school.

"Okay, drum roll please," Figgins said. "Your 2012 Homecoming King is... Sam Evans!"

Everyone clapped, me probably the loudest as they placed the crown on his head. He took a step to the side and winked quickly at me.

"And your Homecoming Queen is... " Figgins opened the envelope. "With an overwhelming number of write in vote..." Write in vote? Not this again. They'd done this exact same prank before to some poor kid named Wade at the last homecoming claiming he won Queen just because he had an alter ego named Unique who just happened to be a girl. What had I said before? Kids could be assholes! "Mercedes Jones!"

What the fuck!

My eyes went wide as the gym roared in cheers. Sam was smiling widely as he looked down at me.

"Come on up here Mercedes," Figgins said. I couldn't move. I was stuck in place. This had to be some type of sick cruel joke. I mean, no one really knew who I was. Why'd they pick me as Homecoming Queen?

"Get up there Mercy," Quinn said, pushing me towards the stage stairs. I cautiously walked onto stage, accepting Sam's open hand. Figgins put the crown on my head and clapped along with everyone else. I was still nervous. They were gonna pour pigs blood on me, I just knew it. This was gonna be Carrie and I was gonna have no choice but to seek revenge on all of them by killing them. I caught a glimpse of the jealous look on Kitty's face but brushed it off.

"Smile Baby," Sam said, grabbing my hand. I looked at him, still shocked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your Homecoming 2012 King and Queen!" Figgins announced. Sam led me down to the dance floor as soft music began to play.

"This is a joke, right? Why didn't Kitty win?" I asked.

"You really wanna know why? It's because Kitty is kind of a bitch..." Sam said. "And because after BFB everyone knew who you were. They knew you were a star and they knew there had to be something about you that everyone liked." Sam spun me around quickly, my face never changing from the shocked look on it.

"But... I'm not popular," I said.

"You kinda are," he laughed.

"This isn't funny," I said, cracking a smile.

"Look, some people are obvious popular. They're liked because they're the quarterback or head cheerleader. That's Kitty and me. But you, you're special. You're popular because everyone likes you. You're beautiful, you're talented, you're funny, You're smart, you're nice. What isn't there to like?"

"Thank you," I said. "And don't compare yourself to Kitty. She's shallow as hell. She wouldn't be caught dead talking to Kurt or Blaine, you... you hang out with everyone. Gay kids, poor kids, rich kids, nerds, and you're even dating a kid in glee."

"Well she's awesome so... it's kind of a given," he said.

"Really? Do tell me about her," I said, in a British accent. Damn. I must be hanging out with Sam too much. I'm starting to do impressions.

"Cant. My lips are preoccupied," he said, bending down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss. "I do love her though."

"I think she kinda loves you too," I smirked.

"Kinda?" Sam said, cocking an eyebrow up. He lifted me off my feet and spun me around.

"Okay!" I giggled. "She loves you a lot. She's decided she'll keep you... for now."

Sam shook his head and kissed me again, continuing to spin us around.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So I am trying to save my tears for next chapter but this is the second to last chapter before the end of BFB but this is so not the end of this Samcedes! I hope you guys liked this homecoming chapter because it was so fun to write. I dont know why but whenever I watch Prom-asuarus and the guys sing What Makes You Beautiful, I swoon. Especially at Sam's part, so I made him sing it in this chapter. **

**I originally had it that Santana went all Lima Heights Adjacent on Kitty but rewrote it so Mercy told her off. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I was laughing so hard at them. It's nice to know that everyone loves Mr. Jones. **

**Next Chapter... it... is... here... the chapter you've been waiting for. The MOMENT youve all been waiting for... If you need a reminder go back to chapter 2 and re-read what Sam said he'd do! Just saying! (that was my attempt at being dramatic) **

**XOXO**


	17. I Could Do This Forever

**Dont own Glee... but I do own my own smutty mind!**

* * *

Homecoming was probably the most fun I'd had in ages. I danced with everyone and despite Puck spiking the punch, I wasn't feeling the least bit drunk. Okay... that wasn't true but still. I changed into the jeans and t-shirt I brought along with me. Everyone filed into the van to head over to the hotel for the after party. Sam pulled me back and waited for the rest of out friends to get in. He looked at his clock on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him.

"You'll see," he winked.

"You guys getting in?" Quinn asked, holding the door open for us.

"We're gonna walk," Sam answered for us.

I glared at him. "Sam, the hotel is like six blocks away and I have heels on."

"Here," Quinn said, tossing her sneakers at me.

"Thanks," I said, handing her my pumps I also handed her my bag that my dress was in. Thank god for having friends that are the same shoe size as you.

"If you get any Sammy juice on my sneaker, I'm fucking you both up," Quinn said, pointing at the both of us as I put her sneakers on.

"Bye guys," Sam said leading us away from the van.

"Where are we going and why are we walking?" I asked.

"You ask so many questions... wait and see Love," he said.

"I hate surprises," I pouted.

"Liar. You love surprises, so come on," he said, grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. He checked his phone several times as we walked down a quiet street with plenty of trees. I shook as a wave of cold hit me.

"Here," he said, placing his suit jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks." We continued to walk down the long street until we stopped. It sounded like we were near water.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The lake," he said.

"It doesn't look like the lake," I said, looking around.

"That's because at night no one's around so it's peaceful."

"No one is around at night because it's haunted," I joked.

"That's a myth... come on!"

Sam led me over to a tree and pressed my back against it. His eyes looked scary dark in the moonlight and the thought of Sam being a werewolf crossed my mind. Blame it on the fact that I was watching a bunch of Twilight Zone re-runs the other night.

"Stay here," he said. He jogged away and I instantly stiffened up when I heard the rustling of a bush. I was gonna be one of those teenage horror movie statistics, getting killed with their boyfriend. Sam popped back over to me seconds later, and grabbed my hand yet again. "Close your eyes." I was hesitant at first but soon did as he instructed. Sam guided me somewhere as I took each hesitant step.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"You'll see." I stumbled and nearly fell on my face. I heard a door open and smelled burning wood.

"Careful," Sam said. I took a few more steps and felt him pull my back. "Okay, stop... open your eyes." We stood in the doorway of a cabin, the fireplace burning in wood. "It's my parents lake cabin. They got it forever ago and never come here anymore. I guess I just wanted you alone for a sec. We can go to the hotel if you want."

I shook my head quickly. "No... But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why bring me here tonight?" I asked. Sam didn't answer my question and instead looked at his phone yet again.

"12 am. Do you know what today is?" he questioned back. It was a full moon. Oh god, he's gonna turn into a werewolf and eat my heart! I just knew it. Instead of telling him my werewolf theory, I simply shook my head. "11 years ago, today, was the first day you stepped foot into Lima Elementary School. And it was the first day I ever saw you." I grinned at him as he spoke. "It was the first time I saw you laugh. It was the first time I saw you cry and it was the only time I ever saw you speechless." I chuckled quickly. Sam cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes. "_Oel ngati kameie_."

"I see you too," I said, rubbing his hand.

"See!" he laughed. "You're perfect for me. Who else would understand what the hell I'm saying when I'm speaking a fictional language?"

"James Cameron," I said.

"Yeah... but he isn't as pretty as you are so..." I kissed Sam quickly and pulled away. "D'you want something to drink? I have tea and hot chocolate... and...water... but not from the lake."

I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. I didn't want anything to drink. I just wanted him.

Sam looked at me nervously and tugged at the bow tie. He eventually got upset with it and just pulled it off.

"If you're hungry, I went food shopping so..." he stuck his hands in his pants pocket and breathed out.

"I'm fine," I said curtly.

"Okay... um... if... you wanna... um... watch a movie or something-" I cut him off.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, a smile tugging at the sides of my mouth.

"What? No... why would I be?" he questioned. I tilted my head to the side and squinted my eyes at him. I gently pushed him against the wall and kicked the door shut with my foot.

"You're fidgety... you keep messing with your bow tie... and you keep offering me random shit I don't want," I said. "What is it _you_ want to do?"

"I... I think..." Sam sighed and I searched his eyes for an answer. I got it in the form of a passionate kiss. Tongue slid against tongue, lips pressed against lips and it just solidified the fact that I loved kissing Sam. Instinctively my hands went straight into his hair, running my fingers threw it. Sam's fingers tickled the skin under the hem of my shirt as he ran his hand back and forth on my lower back. I accidentally gripped a fist full of his hair and pulled, a reaction to being tickled.

"Shit!" he yelled out.

"Sorry," I said, releasing his hair.

"Don't be," he said huskily before flipping us around so that I was against the wall and kissing me again. Sam hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me hungrily yet again and whispered against my lips. "So beautiful."

I smiled against his lips and kissed him hard, putting every unspoken desire from 11 years into it. I moved my hands down Sam's torso and yanked at his dress shirt. Sam caught the hint and pulled both his dress shirt and undershirt off, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. It was the chest I had been dreaming, and salivation over for years and here it was in my face in all it's tanned glory. I ran my hand down his pecks and washboard abs and paused at his pants buckle, resting my hand there. Sam moved my hand away. He smirked at me wickedly before pulling my own t-shirt upwards and over my head. Without warning, Sam unclasped my bra and tossed it behind him, not caring where it went.

"Fuck," he breathed out taking in my exposed breasts. Sam let me down for half a second to unbuckle his own dress pants and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. He paused and looked down at me.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said "I was serious about the movie. If you wanna watch a movie instead and just snuggle, we can." I tried to hide the giggle that came out, but failed miserably. I covered my mouth to keep the snickering at bay. "What's so funny."

"D'you remember a while back at the lunch table when we were playing Kiss, Fuck or Pass?" I asked. Sam nodded his head, while smirking. "Yeah... yeah I do."

"Well ever since then... maybe even before, I've waiting for this. Wanting it. So yeah, I'm sure I want to do this. Unless you're unsure?"

"What? Hell no. Your tits are out Mercy, and all the blood in my brain is officially in my dick. There's no going back for me."

"Good. Because I want this," I said assuring him. I undid his belt buckle not taking my eyes off of him. He kicked off his suit pants to the side and lifted me up but instead of pressing me against the wall he walked us into the back bedroom. Gently he laid me on the bed and hovered over me for a few seconds before leaning down and pecking my lips. I held him in place using my hand and sucked on his bottom lip, loving the taste. Sam's fingers dug into my hips as I continued to nibble on his lip. Yet again I fisted some of his hair, giving it a quick yank which only elicited a moan from both of us.

"Sadist," he chuckled against my neck, sucking on the skin right under my ear. I jerked upward, feeling a burst of heat rush through my body. I don't know who told Sam that my neck was my spot but damn did he figure it out.

I bucked my hips up when my panties were ripped from my body and a finger was inserted into my hot core.

"Fuck me!" I involuntarily yelped

"Is that a request or a moan?" he asked, continuing to pump his finger and out of me.

"Neither..." I moaned. "Both... fuck!... just fuck me Sam!" I wished I had more will power so that I could stand the foreplay but I was breaking down quickly.

Sam hesitated for half a second, removing his fingers from inside me and I groaned. "Please tell me you didn't forget condoms. I mean I'm on the pill but you can never be too careful."

"What? No... why would I forget that? Damn Mercy, you can be mean when you're horny. Remind me to fuck you on the regular, m'kay."

"Ha, ha," I said lacking emotion. "Coming from the guy that hasn't even fucked me yet. What are you waiting for?"

"I just wanna... remember this. This is the first time... for us so I just wanna remember that I'm about to _make love_ to the girl I'm in love with," he said. I glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"I wanna remember this too," I whispered.

"Good... because after this, all other dick pales in comparison," Sam laughed. He reached into the night stand and pulled out a gold wrapped condom. Quickly he slipped it on, and grabbed my legs, dragging me down to him. He wrapped them around his waist and pressed into me in one swift movement.

I gasped, air catching in my throat. All I could think was 'Mother of god... is this why he had so many girls attached to him like a fucking disease?'

I could tell Sam was holding his breath as he filled me and he released it as I clenched my eyes closed. As if on cue, I moaned as Sam began to move, not going to slow that I wanted to rip his eyes out but not going too fast that I wondered where the hell time went. I'm pretty sure I was writhing underneath him, as I tried to keep myself from pushing both of us over so I could ride him like a fucking jockey. But I stopped myself. This time was going to be sweet. It was going to be romantic and it was going to be-

"Ahhhh!" I yelled out as Sam finally found his rhythm and a spot deep within me that had never been touched EVER! I was gonna name it my Sammy spot. Because so far no one had moved me to tears when we had sex and I literally was crying.

I dug my nails into Sam's back and screamed again. He hissed out also in either pleasure, pain or both. Maybe I was a sadist. Right now I didn't give a fuck to find out because if it was possible, Sam was trying to go deeper into me. Hell he'd reach my belly button if he tried that. He lifted my left leg up so it was over his shoulder and thrust into my with so much force, my head hit the headboard. Grunting, moaning, sucking, kissing, scratching , hair pulling. This was all too good! And yet I needed more. My other leg made it on top of Sam's shoulders and as if it couldn't get better, it did. Tears were falling from eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

Sam sucked in a deep breath before clenching his eyes closed. "Fuck... Mercy... I'm gonna..."

Oh, I already knew. Because I was close too. Something instantly switched. I could feel it. Not just because we were having sex but something switched in Sam's demeanor.

He was holding back.

Why? Maybe he was trying to be gentle but I was no virgin. The need to be gentle was well out the door.

I lifted my hips to meet him at each thrust but he was still holding back. What the fuck? I wanted sex with Sam Evans... _the _Sam Evans, not Jacob Ben Israel the virgin against his will. I lifted my head and bit onto Sam's neck. He released a choking sound and pumped into me even more. I screamed out in ecstasy, my voice hitting a range I'd never hit before.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled out.

We both came intensely and harshly at the exact same time. My chest heaved up and down as I searched for breath that didn't want to be found. Sam collapsed on top of me, resting his head on my still heaving chest. I took a deep gulp of air, intoxicated by the smell in the air. If I could bottle the smell, I would and sleep with it every night. Salt, skin, burning wood, and sex filled the air. I'd call it parfum du Samcedes.

"That... was..." Sam muttered. "I mean wow!" I just nodded my head, not sure if I could speak yet. I was pretty sure I had yelled so loud, my voice might be gone. "You okay?"

Yet again I nodded my head, my throat going dry. Sam pulled out and rolled off of me, facing me the whole time.

"I love you," I blurted out, the only thing I could say at a time like this. I didn't trust myself with any other words. I was pretty sure that my brain was so fucked right now, 'I love you' were the only words I form together.

"I love you too," he said back, pulling me into a kiss and holding me against his chest. "So hows that compare to your first time?"

I chuckled and glanced quickly at him. "Seeing as how my first time hurt like hell and I found sand in areas sand shouldn't be, this was sooooo much better."

We both laughed as Sam pulled the blanket over our naked bodies. He ran his hand over my disheveled hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took yet another sobering deep breath, sleep looking better and better. Just as I felt the sand man sprinkle his last bit of sand on me, I heard Sam mutter something.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I could do this forever. You in my arms. I could do it forever. I don't want this to change." I looked up into his green orbs and nodded my head.

"Neither do I."

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

"I bet you they're fucking right now," Quinn said, looking at her phone clock. Her and Puck were sitting out on the balcony, enjoying the quiet of the night. "Damn it... now I gotta share my best friend with my brother."

"You've been doing that for the past 11 years," Puck said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah I know but that was before. Now they're gonna be sneaking around, trying to get it in... ugh! Sometimes I hate couples."

"We're in a couple," Puck corrected pointing between them. Quinn quickly shushed him.

"Yeah but no one knows... they just think we went to Homecoming together. I mean... do you think they know?" she whispered.

"I don't think anyone knows," Puck shook his head, leaning down to kiss his secret girlfriend.

"We all know!" Kurt yelled, sticking his head out of the patio window. "Don't try to pull any of that Glee Season 2 finale shit! We know!"

Quinn covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh my god... my life is over!" Puck smoothed hair out of her face and turned her to him.

"Relax babe. Just think. It could be worse. You could be pregnant," he said. They both laughed loudly, holding their sides as they did.

"Ha! That's the most improbable thing that could ever happen to us," Quinn laughed, barely being able to speak as she did. Puck and Quinn continued their laugh, looking out into the moonlight as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

**A/N: ALOHA! **

**I'm kinda sad this story is done. It's the first in the BFB series and it's kinda my baby! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and PM'd me about this story! I cant even put into words the amount of girly feelings I have for you guys! Your words made me feel all soft and fuzzy! LOL! **

**To my wonderful, awesome, great, fantabulous, rockstar beta Reesie! You Rock! Thank you so much for all you do! I truly do appreciate you!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this ending chapter. I didnt want to end it on like a solid end note, but I wanted to end it on something open so that when I come back for the sequel, you'll all be ready! Oh, and let me know how you felt about my lemon drop? Did it leave you hot and bothered or were you just kinda like Eh? I wanna know! **

**Again, thank you guys so freaking much! A thousand samcedes kisses to all of you! **

**XOXO**


End file.
